


Only Reason To Live

by wenwalke



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 30,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenwalke/pseuds/wenwalke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace is Danny's life, his only reason to live. What will happen when she suddenly disappears?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don’t own them, they belong to CBS, I’m just playing with them for a while.
> 
> I wrote this story in 2013. It is a sequel to Duro's Revenge, please read that first.

Danny pulled into Steve’s driveway and the smile on his face became even bigger if that was possible. He had just had the most amazing weekend with Grace and Gabby, and it looked like Steve’s weekend had been good too if Catherine’s car parked next to Steve’s truck was any indication. 

After exiting the car, Danny reached back in and retrieved a bag and cup container from the passenger seat then walked towards the house whistling. The door was locked, but that was not about to stop him as he had a key and was not afraid to use it.

He had to juggle the bag and container while he opened the door but managed to do so without dropping any of his precious cargo. Danny pushed the door closed and called out, “Hey Steve, Catherine, you both decent?” It was never good to surprise an ex Navy-SEAL, especially when he was with his Rambo-ette; you never knew what could happen and Danny was all for self-preservation.

Steve appeared at the top of the stairs, a scowl on his face, Catherine right behind him. Thankfully, they were both dressed. “You ever heard of knocking, Danny?” Steve growled. “Wasn’t that door locked?”

“Actually, yes, I have heard of knocking, Steven,” Danny answered with a grin, “but when have I ever knocked? Yes, the door was locked but they invented keys to open locks, and I have a key.”

“Well, there was last Halloween.” Catherine pointed out. “You knocked then.”

“You’re right, Catherine, I did knock that time. But only because I could see the two of you making out on the couch and didn’t want to embarrass you, sweet lady.” Danny laughed with a cocky grin at Steve.

Steve rolled his eyes. “Wow, you’re in a good mood this morning Danny. I take it your weekend with Grace went well?” Steve asked as he and Catherine came down the stairs.

“I’ll have you know that my weekend with Grace was marvellous, thank you for asking,” There was a huge smile on his face. “Gabby was able to join us on our swim with the dolphins yesterday.” 

“I knew it, that’s why you’re so cheerful. She stayed over didn’t she?” Steve laughed slapping Danny on the back.

“That would be none of your business, you goof.” Danny replied as he too laughed.

While they were talking, the three moved into the kitchen and Danny put the bag and cup container on the table. “Here, Catherine, I brought an extra coffee.” Danny handed one of the cups to Catherine while he took the other for himself. Actually, the coffee had been for Steve but Danny decided to give it to Catherine instead.

“Hey, what about me, I don’t get a coffee?” Steve said with a pout.

“Not any more. Catherine gets your coffee, besides I got you that green slimy stuff you like so much.” Danny said as he handed Steve a cup with a straw stuck in it.

“Oh, okay, that’s better than coffee anyway,” Steve said with a smile. He rolled his eyes in delight as he took a long drink.

Danny ignored Steve and offered Catherine the bag he picked back up off the table. “Would you like one of these? They are ‘Food of the Gods’.”

Catherine looked in the bag, then reached in and pulled out a malasada. “Mmm … I love these. Steve never buys them.” She said as she gave Steve a reproachful look.

“No, Mister Healthy over there says they’ll clog your arteries.” Danny laughed, “But I’m more likely to die from a bullet than clogged arteries with Steve as a partner.”

“You know, Danny, you’re a really funny guy this morning. Now finish up and let’s get going we still have the paperwork to do on that case we wrapped up Friday.” Steve finished off his drink and tossed the cup in the garbage can. Catherine had just finished off her malasada when Steve walked up and gave her a kiss on the cheek, then turned to leave.

“’Bye, Catherine,” Danny called as he trailed after his partner, coffee and malasada bag in hand. There was one left in the bag that Danny intended to eat on the way in to headquarters. It was not as if he would be driving; he never drove his own car when Super SEAL was around.

An hour later, the four teammates, Steve, Danny, Chin and Kono, stood around the computer table at Five-0 headquarters discussing their last case, when Danny’s phone rang.

“It’s Grace’s school,” Danny said, the smile on his face became a frown as he looked at the display on his phone.

Danny looked at Steve as he answered the call, “Detective Williams.”

“Detective Williams, this is Mrs Handuka. I’m the secretary at The Academy of The Sacred Hearts. Sorry to bother you, but we have been trying to reach Mrs Edwards without success regarding Grace Williams. As the second contact on our list I thought I’d better call you.”

“Is Grace alright? Is she ill? I’ll come and pick her up.” Danny’s words came out in a rush, and he was already heading towards the doors with Steve right behind him.

“No, that’s not it at all.” Mrs Handuka replied. “The problem is Grace is not at school, and there’s been no call from Mrs Edwards. School policy requires us to check that everything is all right.”

Danny came to an abrupt stop as Mrs Handuka spoke, which caused Steve to take quick avoiding action so as not to run into him. What the hell, Grace had been fine when he dropped her off the night before. Why would Rachel not be answering calls, or not call him if Grace were sick?

“I’ll find out what’s going on and get back to you.” Danny said as he quickly disconnected and then hit speed dial for Rachel’s number.

“What’s wrong? Is Grace alright?” Steve asked worriedly.

“I don’t know, she’s not at school and they can’t reach Rachel.” Danny waited impatiently as his call to the Edwards house went unanswered. “I’m going over to the house to see what’s up,” he said as he turned to leave for the second time.

Steve hurried to catch up. If something was wrong with Grace, he needed to be there as well. Grace was a special little girl and he cared a lot about her. “Hey, wait up I’m coming with you, Danny.”

For once, Danny was driving his own car. He had not given Steve the choice, as he needed to be doing something, and right now that was driving as fast as he could with siren blaring and lights flashing. Neither partner said a word until they pulled into the driveway through the open gate. 

“That gate is never left open.” Danny stated, clearly worried.

“I know.” Steve answered as he looked at the house, “and the front door’s wide open, too.” 

Both men exited the car and drew their guns as they ran towards the house. Danny looked over at the two cars parked to the side of the driveway. He knew that one was Rachael’s, the other Stan’s. He could not remember if Stan was home or away right now, but there was no way Rachel would leave the front door wide open. 

Steve stopped Danny just before they entered. “I know this is Grace, but you need to be calm and focused until we find out what’s going on.”

Danny nodded his head once before both men entered, Steve going left, Danny going right. The house was a mess. Someone had clearly ransacked it and the level of destruction was amazing. Whoever had done this undoubtedly wanted to destroy everything. There was nothing left unbroken, torn apart or smashed. They cleared each room on the ground floor then both men crept up the stairs to check out the second floor.

This could not be happening again. It was just like the thing with the housing commissioner a couple of years ago. That time Grace and Rachel had been safe at HPD when the house was ransacked. Danny feared the worst as he slowly climbed the stairs. 

Steve stayed with Danny this time, too afraid of what they may find to leave Danny alone. They cleared Grace’s room first; it was just as wrecked as the downstairs had been, but Grace was not there. 

Charlie’s room was next. The door was open, and they could see that this room was still intact. As they entered, they found Charlie sleeping restlessly in his crib. Both men shared a look but left him there and went to check the rest of the rooms.

The spare bedrooms and the main bathroom were all in rough shape, and they could see, through the open door, that the master bedroom was in the same state.

They approached the master bedroom together. It was the last place to look. Neither man knew what they expected to find, but they both froze at the sight before them. Steve shook his head then with a glance at Danny, continued to clear the bedroom and the adjoining bathroom. Danny remained frozen staring at the king sized bed. There was no Grace or Rachel. However, in the center of the massive bed was Stan Edwards, and it was obvious that he was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Stan Edwards lay in the center of the bed, hands tied behind his back and his feet tied together. He was clad only in sleep pants so the severity of the beating he had taken was clearly visible on his chest and face. There was a clear plastic bag over his head secured with duct tape around his neck. Both his mouth and eyes were wide open, a look of terror frozen on his battered face.

Steve approached the bed and placed his fingers to the pulse point on Stan’s neck, but there was nothing, the body already cooling. As he pulled out his phone, Steve looked at Danny who still stood in the same spot. “You okay, Danny?”

“No. No, I’m not okay, Steven.” Danny ran his hands through his hair as he continued to look at the body of Stan Edwards. “Where are they? It’s obvious they’re not here yet both cars were outside. They must have been here when this,” Danny waved his left hand to indicate the destruction of the room as well as Stan’s body, “happened.”

“We’ll figure it out Danny. You go look after Charlie while I get HPD down here. I’ll call Child Protective Services as well.” Steve turned away to talk as his call was connected.

Danny did not stay to listen. He felt like he was in a dream and he would wake up at any moment. At least that was what he hoped. Slowly he walked back to Charlie’s room, and as he entered, he wondered why this was the only room in the whole house still intact.

Charlie was now awake and fretting. Probably needs his diaper changed, the father in Danny thought. Danny reached in and picked up the baby then walked to the changing table in the corner of the room. Cleaning and changing the baby was something Danny could do in his sleep. It was a job done many times when Grace was a baby. The problem with doing something that did not require thought was that it left Danny time to think about Grace.

Whatever had happened in the Edward’s home took place early. Danny figured the family was still asleep when the attack started. If it was a kidnapping, then it had gone terribly wrong, as the man who could pay the money lay dead. So why take Rachel and Grace? Why leave Charlie? Why wreck the whole house but not the baby’s room? These were all questions Danny needed the answers to, but first he needed to make sure Charlie was somewhere safe.

With the job of changing Charlie finished, Danny picked him up and turned to leave. He could hear sirens, which meant HPD was outside so CPS would not be far behind. 

Steve stood in the doorway, one shoulder leaning against the doorframe, watching. How long he had been there Danny did not know, but he could tell by the look on Steve’s face that he wanted these people just as much as Danny did. Danny knew that Grace and Steve had a special connection and was grateful that Steve would be right beside him as he tried to find Grace.

“We’ll find them, Danny. If it’s not ransom, then there has to be another reason that they’d take Rachel and Grace. We’ll find out what that is, then we’ll get them back.” Steve moved away from the door and placed a hand on Danny’s shoulder. “Come on, CPS is outside. We’ll get Charlie somewhere safe then we’ll figure this out.”

Danny walked down the stairs and out the front door of the Edwards’ house. Steve stayed right beside him, his hand still on Danny’s shoulder lending support. Danny handed Charlie over to CPS who whisked him away with a police escort. The partners returned to the house though neither said a word. 

Max was already in the master bedroom examining Stan’s body when Danny and Steve re-entered the room. Danny stopped just inside the door and stared at the body. This was all wrong. Why was Stan dead? God, Danny had wished Stan dead a number of times since Rachel had married the man, but he never really wanted it to happen. In fact, Danny realised that he had actually come to respect the man over the last few months. 

“What can you tell us, Max?” Steve asked, bringing Danny out of his thoughts.

“I can tell you that whoever did this wanted this man to suffer. The beating alone would more than likely have killed him if left untreated. It looks like the bag over his head was the actual cause of death though.” Max turned and looked at the two partners. “Once I complete a full autopsy I’ll be able to tell you more.”

“Thanks, Max. Put a rush on it, Rachel and Grace are still missing.” Steve said as he turned to Danny. “Come on, Danny. Standing here is not going to find them.” With his hand on Danny’s back, Steve moved them both into the baby’s room. It was the only calm place in the house, and Steve figured Danny needed a bit of calm.

Steve knew that right now Danny was in shock, but in a little while, Steve was not sure if he could control the reaction that Danny would have to all of this. Steve had just gotten Danny settled in the rocking chair by the crib when Chin and Kono burst into the room. He had made three calls while Danny was changing Charlie. The first had been to Chin, who had then called HPD. The second had been to CPS to come and take care of Charlie. The third call had been to Grace’s school, as he knew Danny had more things on his mind than getting back to Mrs Handuka. 

“Are you guys alright?” Kono said breathlessly.

“None of us will be alright until we get Grace back.” Steve answered for both of them, his hand still resting on Danny’s shoulder. They needed to get going on this and find something, anything that would help figure out what had happened to Grace and Rachel. “Chin, I want you to check this room. My bet is that Rachel had a nanny-cam here somewhere. Maybe it can show us something about what went on.”

“On it, Steve,” Chin said as he walked around the room. “I’ve already put out a Maile Amber Alert for Grace.” Steve nodded his thanks. 

Danny simply sat there, taking in the conversation around him, but not participating as he was too busy thinking about who could be responsible for this. He knew he was in shock, but he could push through that and he had too. Grace was his life and he could not lose her.

Kono had gone to Danny and knelt in front of him one hand on his shoulder. “We will find them, Danny. Even if we have to turn the island upside down, we will find them.”

Danny looked up at Kono then met Steve’s eyes. “If I lose her there’s no reason for me to live anymore.” He stated quietly. 

Steve sighed. He had known this was coming. Danny had been too quiet and had told him before that if he lost Grace that would be the end for him as well and there was no way that Steve would ever let that happen. They had to find Grace alive because Steve did not think he could bear to lose Danny as well as Grace.


	3. Chapter 3

They were back at headquarters gathered around the computer table once again. Chin quickly found the nanny-cam Rachel had installed in Charlie’s bedroom, and they were all anxious to see what was on it. Accessing the video was not hard, but it proved to be useless. The cam was facing the crib and had no view of the door so all they saw was Rachel putting Charlie to bed until hours later when Danny and Steve appeared in the room.

The audio was more helpful though. Steve stood close to Danny as they listened for a second time. Rachel screamed at someone to please stop, then they heard her yell, “Don’t do that, please! He can’t breathe!” Chin had to turn the volume up high to catch the words, and they could hear a murmur as if someone had responded, but they were too far away. There was silence for a few minutes after that, and then they heard Rachel again. This time she was closer, her words clearer. “No, please don’t hurt her! She’s just a child!”

Steve moved even closer to Danny who had gone pale. “Move! You’re both coming with us.” A gruff voice said. Steve was sure the voice was familiar but was unable to place it. The next sound they heard was the destruction of the upstairs rooms. Then there was silence for a few minutes until a man spoke. He had to be in Charlie’s room or at the door because his voice was clear. “Lonnie, stop! The boss said not to touch the baby or his room.” 

“Well, I don’t get it, Frankie. He’s a cold hearted bastard who can tape a bag over a guy’s head then watch as he suffocates, but he draws the line at harming a baby?”

“I don’t get it either, but he said we’re not to go into this room so we’re not as I, for one, don’t want him mad at me. Do you?”

“No. Come on let’s go and have fun downstairs.” 

The four teammates stood lost in thought as they each tried to process what they had just heard. They at least now had two names that could lead them to whoever was behind this, but it was not much. 

Steve snapped out of it first. “Chin, check if you can find anything on Lonnie and Frankie. Kono, check with Charlie Fong and see if they found anything at the house that will help.” 

“Chin, play the first man’s voice again.” Danny requested as he ran his hand down his face. He felt like he was going to explode at any minute. They essentially had nothing, and now Rachel and Grace had been missing for over four hours. He needed to be out there doing something to find them, but what could he do, they had nothing. 

The gruff voice filled the room again. “Move! You’re both coming with us.”

“You recognise it?” Kono asked thoughtfully.

“No. No, I don’t.” Danny said, a brooding look on his face. “I feel like I should though.”

“Yeah, me too, Danny,” Steve said. “Chin, how about you?” Steve had been racking his brain for who the voice reminded him of, but he could not come up with a name.

“I think so, but I can’t place it.”

“Well, that makes us all because I’m sure I’ve heard that voice before.” Kono chimed in.

“Then we need to be looking at past Five-0 cases,” Steve said, “especially ones that involved someone who was particularly mad at Danny.”

“What about Stan? He’s the one who was killed.” Danny argued. “Maybe this was about him, not me.” Please, this could not be about him. This was like déjà vu to when his ex-partner Rick Peterson had taken Grace. “What about Hoffman, the corrupt housing commissioner? Check him out, Chin.” That had to be it. If this was about Stan, it could very well be Hoffman.

“I already did that, Danny. Hoffman is in prison on the mainland. It’s not him.” Chin replied, sympathy in his voice.

Danny looked at Steve then abruptly turned and headed towards his office. Steve and Chin shared a worried look before Steve followed Danny.

Chin accessed the computer table to locate Lonnie and Frankie while Kono went into her office to call Charlie Fong. Neither said a word, but the look that passed between them said it all. They were both as worried about Danny as Steve was. Grace was everything to him and if he lost her? Well, they just had to make sure that did not happen.

Danny already sat slumped on the couch in his office when Steve followed him in. “Stan’s dead, likely because of me, Steve. Grace and Rachel could be dead, too, and we have nothing.” Danny lowered his head into his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. He was so close to losing it. He wanted to hit something or someone so badly it physically hurt. 

Steve walked over and sat down beside Danny so close they were touching. He knew Danny needed grounding before he totally lost it. Steve could see the pressure building within Danny just by his body language. 

“Danny, I know you need to be out there doing something, and we will be as soon as Chin locates Lonnie and Frankie.” Danny stayed unmoving beside him. “But right now you need to stay calm and help me look at past cases. We will find Grace and Rachel. You have to believe that.”

Finally, Danny looked up, and Steve could see the emotions in his eyes. Danny was scared that when they found Grace and Rachel it would be too late. That he would lose his only reason for living and it would all be because of something he did. 

Steve put his arm around Danny and hugged him gently then stood and pulled Danny to his feet. “Let’s get started. With any luck Chin will find those guys and we’ll have Grace back in time for supper.”

Danny let Steve pull him over to his computer and push him down into his chair. Once the files were up, Danny managed to push some of the emotions aside and concentrate on reviewing cases to find out who could have done this.

When suppertime came around, they still had nothing and Danny was slumped, once again, on the couch in his office. They had spent the past four hours going over cases until their eyes blurred. Steve was still at it, but Danny had quietly gotten up, gone over to the couch, and sat down without a word. Steve looked over at a too quiet Danny and worried even more. They had to find something soon. The tension was getting to Steve so he could just imagine how Danny was feeling. 

Chin had so far found nothing on Lonnie and Frankie and resorted to sending Kono over to talk to Kamekona to see if he knew anything about them and if he had heard anything about what had happened at the Edward’s home. 

The sound of Chin’s cell ringing caused Steve to look up. Chin placed his phone on the computer table then motioned for Steve to join him as he opened a search window. 

Steve started for the door but stopped and briefly put his hand on Danny’s shoulder to get his attention. “Come on, I think Chin has something.” Without waiting for Danny to respond, Steve left his office.

“Okay, Kono, go ahead,” Chin said as Steve walked up.

“Kamekona says that Lonnie’s name is Lionel Longshore. He only knows him by reputation but says he’s a bad Haole from the mainland, thinks he’s only been here a couple of years and came from somewhere in California.”

Chin typed as Kono spoke so that by the time she was finished he had a picture and file up for Lonnie. “I’ve got him, Kono. Come back now.”

“See you soon,” Kono said before she hung up.

Minutes later another picture joined Lonnie’s on the big screen. Francis Longshore aka Frankie was Lonnie’s younger brother. Both men arrived in Oahu a little over two years ago and had shown up in a number of HPD reports. There were no charges filed against either man in Hawaii, but HPD believed they were involved in the drug trade.

“Do we have an address on these two?” Steve asked. He was tired of waiting and needed to be out there chasing down leads and finding Grace for Danny.

“Give me a minute; the address in their file is fake.” Chin continued to work searching files for a current address on the brothers. 

Danny had come out to stand next to Steve, both men facing the entrance doors to Five-0 headquarters. They both watched as Kono burst through the doors followed by two men. Danny suddenly staggered and gasped, Steve just managed to grab hold of him to stop him from falling.

With a grip so strong Steve knew it would leave bruises on his arm, Danny hung on to Steve. His voice was full of pain and fear as he said, “Steve, the voice, it was Duro. Duro has Grace!”


	4. Chapter 4

Steve realised who the voice belonged to at the same time as Danny; there could be no other reason for FBI Agents Chase and Fellows to be at Five-0 Headquarters. These two agents had been part of the joint Five-0, FBI taskforce that had taken Duro down not that long ago, and effectively put an end to one of the biggest Columbian drug operations on Hawaiian Soil.

Chin motioned to Kono to take the two agents into the conference room and then moved to help Steve with Danny. 

The two teammates each put a hand under one of Danny’s arms and led the dazed man into the conference room. They eased the far too quiet Danny into a chair then Steve pulled another chair up close beside him. 

Danny was reliving what Duro had done when his men kidnapped him instead of Steve. He should have known when Lonnie said the man was a cold-hearted bastard. He should have put it together with the voice that he now recognised as Duro’s. 

“Don’t, Danny, you’re not thinking clearly. If anyone should have put this together it should have been me.” Steve just knew what Danny was thinking from his face. When he was sure that Danny was going to be all right, Steve looked up at the two agents. In an angry voice he asked, “Explain to me how Duro managed to escape FBI custody and reach Oahu without our office being notified.” 

“I’m sorry Commander,” Agent Chase replied. “Our office only received word this morning of Duro’s escape.”

“We didn’t know he was on the island.” Agent Fellows continued. “There was no report of where he was, and the California office assumed he’d escaped back to Columbia.”

“Well, they’d be wrong in that assumption,” Steve bit out, “He’s here, and he has Danny’s ex-wife and daughter. Not to mention the fact he killed Stan Edwards, Grace’s Step-father.”

Both agents swallowed and looked at Danny. “The full resources of the FBI will be at your disposal to help find this man.” Agent Chase said as he stood up and looked at the large plasma screen visible in the main office area.

Chin also stood and spoke as he pointed to the screen. “You can start by helping us find those two men. Their names are Lionel and Francis Longshore. We think they came to the island a couple of years ago, maybe from California.”

“Okay, let’s go access the FBI data base and see what we can find.” Agent Fellows said as he too stood and he, Agent Chase and Chin all exited the room.

Steve and Kono stayed seated, both looked worried as they stared at Danny. Danny was very pale and sat with his head bowed and his hands clasped together so tight his knuckles were white.

“We’ll find them, Danny,” Kono whispered.

Danny did not move or respond. He was still lost in his thoughts about the many things Duro had done to people. He could not bear to think about any of those things happening to Grace.

“Danny, you have to believe that we’ll find them.” Steve tried. “With the help of the FBI we’ll find Lonnie and Frankie and then we’ll find Duro. Grace and Rachel will be all right I’m sure of it.”

Finally, Danny looked up at Steve and the despair in his eyes made Kono gasp. “No, Steve. You know as well as I do what Duro is like. You do not know for sure that we will find them in time. They may already be dead.”

“No, Danny, you are not to think like that. They are alive. You hear me?” Steve said angrily. Steve needed to believe that Grace was still alive and he needed Danny to believe it, too. “Now let’s go and see if the FBI found anything on those two men.”

Steve stood and pulled Danny to his feet then steered him out of the conference room and back to the computer table, Kono close behind them.

It turned out that the FBI had files on the two brothers. They had both been born in California and had links to the Columbian drug cartel. “They came to Oahu shortly after Duro arrived on the island.” Agent Chase read from the file. 

“Duro must have contacted them when he arrived back on the island.” Chin stated. “Do you have any information on where we can find them?”

“No. The file has the same address that is in the HPD file.” Agent Chase continued. “Let me make a few calls and see if any of our informants can help.” 

Kono had brought Danny a chair and pushed him down into it. He was still pale and she was afraid he would collapse or, given how volatile Danny could be, explode at any minute. Steve still stood protectively beside Danny one hand on his shoulder to help anchor him. 

The beep from Danny’s cell phone as it received a text message startled all three of them. As if in a dream, Danny pulled out his phone to check the message. “No. No. No.” he cried as he stared at the phone, his hand trembling.

Steve, who had glanced at the message over Danny’s shoulder, took the phone from Danny’s unresisting hand and placed it on the computer table. Immediately the message appeared on the table and Steve swiped it up to the large screen. 

“Detective, I guess you’ve found what I left for you by now. I do not hurt babies if I can avoid it, and the man I did not need, although I enjoyed his death.

Did you really think that you could get rid of me that easily? I am not finished with you yet, Detective. You ruined everything I had here on this island and you, along with Commander McGarrett, are going to pay for that. I have your daughter and your ex-wife, but I am sure you already know that. If not, then you are not as good as I thought you were. 

When I am done with your pretty ex-wife I will give her back to you, but you will never see your daughter again as I find her innocence enchanting and have decided to keep her for myself.

Until we meet again in person, here is a little something to help you remember me.

Steve clicked on the attachment that came with the message and a picture of Rachel lying on a bed her hands secured to the headboard appeared on the screen. She was wearing a ripped nightdress, she had bruises on her face, but they could not tell if she was alive or dead as she had her eyes closed.

Danny had grown even paler as he looked at the picture. His thoughts ran wild. No, this could not be happening to his family. Grace was only ten and should not be in the hands of a man like Duro. They had to find Duro and stop him before anything happened to Grace. Duro said he would give Rachel back, but Danny was under no illusion that Rachel would be alive when that happened, so he stood and turned to Steve. “We have to find that man, Steve. When we do, he is mine. I will kill him.”

“Yes, and I’ll help you,” Steve said as he turned back to the computer table. “Chin, can you run any kind of trace on that message?”

“I’ll try, but it was probably a burner phone.” Kono joined Chin and they both set to work at the table as they tried to trace the text message.

Agent Chase walked up to Steve and placed his hand on his arm. “I have an address for the Longshore brothers. Maybe Detective Williams should stay here while we go check it out?”

Steve looked at the agent then looked at Danny who stared steadily back at him. “Not going to happen,” was all Steve said.

“Damned right,” Danny said, as he reached for his cell phone and made ready to leave.

“Give Chin the address and he’ll have SWAT dispatched, but I want these men alive if possible. They could tell us where to find Duro.” Steve retrieved his and Danny’s vests from their offices and after making Danny put his on, the partners headed for the door, the two FBI agents were already gone.

The partners had just reached the door when Kono called to them, “Wait! There’s an urgent call from Catherine on the base, Steve. I think you better take it before you leave.”

“Okay.” Steve answered Kono then turned to an impatient Danny. “Give me a minute Danny and then we’ll get going.” Danny nodded and began to pace near the exit doors.

Steve answered the call at the computer table so everyone heard the breathless voice of Catherine, “Steve, two men tried to kidnap me as I arrived at the base.”

“What! Are you alright?”

“Yes. The guards saw what was happening and ran to help. There was some shooting, but the men got away.”

“Describe them to me, Catherine. Grace and Rachel have been kidnapped and these could be the same men.” Steve was astounded at the nerve of the brothers to make a kidnapping attempt so close to the base.

“I can do better than that Steve. We identified them as Lonnie and Frankie Longshore.” Catherine replied. “We caught the whole incident on video.”

“Okay, that’s the same two who were involved in the other kidnapping. I want you to stay on the base were you’ll be safe.” There was silence for a few seconds. “Please, Catherine, I need to know you’re safe. We know who’s behind this and he’s a bad man.”

“All right, Steve, I’ll stay on base. But call me when you find Grace.”

“I will.” Steve disconnected the call. He ran his hands through his short hair and sighed deeply. Catherine was safe on the base. Duro would not be able to get to her there. The thought of her in Duro’s hands was unnerving to say the least. It gave him more of an insight into how Danny felt right now. 

Danny had walked up beside Steve during the call and now placed his hand on Steve’s arm. “I’m glad she’s safe Steve. Duro’s message said you would pay as well. We should have thought of Catherine.”

“Yeah he must have done some research to find out about Catherine though.”

The partners looked at each other, and they both saw the exact moment when each reached the same conclusion. “Oh. My. God.” Both Steve and Danny said at the same time. “Gabby!”


	5. Chapter 5

“How could we be so stupid?” Steve exclaimed. “He’s going after our loved ones. I should have thought about Gabby before now.”

Danny was already on his phone and becoming more and more agitated. “Come on answer! Where is she? She always answers by the third ring.”

Kono walked up to Danny and put a hand on his arm. “Danny, put the phone on the table and we’ll trace the location via GPS.” When Danny just stared at her Kono pulled the phone from his hand and placed it on the computer table.

Chin immediately started a trace and soon had a location for Gabby’s phone. “It’s at your apartment, Danny.”

“What?” Danny looked confused for a second then nodded. “Right, we were to meet there after work today.” Snatching his phone back up Danny again headed for the door.

“Chin, have HPD meet us there and let me know what SWAT and the FBI find at the Longshore address.” Steve called as he chased after Danny.

Steve drove as fast as he dare to Danny’s apartment with lights and siren going. He had managed to wrestle the keys from Danny’s hand just as they reached the Camaro. The state Danny was in there was no way Steve would let him drive.

Danny worried the whole way. Gabby had to be safe. He could not lose her as well. She had come to mean a lot to him over the last year, and while he was not sure, yet, if they had a future. He was sure that he wanted to find out.

As they screeched into the lot, closely followed by two HPD cruisers, Danny pointed, “That’s Gabby’s car over there.” He was out the door even before Steve had the car in park.

“Danny. Wait!” Steve called after him, but Danny was already at the apartment door that stood partially open. “Secure the perimeter!” Steve called to the HPD officers as he ran after his partner.

The sound of gunfire caused Steve to run faster, and he burst through the door seconds after Danny. Steve dove to the left as he entered the apartment, as he knew Danny would have gone right. A quick glance showed him that one of the brothers was down and the other stood behind Gabby, a gun held to her head. Danny was also down on the ground and not moving.

“Let her go.” Steve said. From the pictures he had seen at headquarters the man holding Gabby was Lonnie Longshore the oldest of the brothers. Frankie was crying in pain with an obvious gunshot wound to his shoulder, his gun lay out of his reach where it must have slid when he went down. 

Steve spared a brief look at Danny and could see no obvious wounds, but he lay deathly still. There was no time for Steve to worry about Danny right now he had to save Gabby. That was what Danny would want him to do.

“I’m leaving here, cop, and I’m taking my brother with me,” Lonnie growled as he inched closer to his brother and the door. 

“I don’t think so. If you want to live let her go.”

“Or what? You’ll shoot me?” Lonnie asked. His gun hand moved as he spoke and the gun no longer pointed at Gabby’s head.

Two shots rang out simultaneously and Lonnie fell boneless to the floor. “Yes.” Steve breathed.

Steve ran forward and caught Gabby as she staggered towards him. He quickly checked her but while she had blood splatter on her from Lonnie, there was no bullet hole. Together they both turned to look at Danny. 

Danny lowered his gun to the floor and tried to push himself up to his feet. Gabby ran to him and pushed him back down. “No, Danny, stay down.”

“I’m okay, Gabby,” Danny said as he put his hand up and caressed her face. “Are you alright?” 

“Yes, I’m fine, but you’re not. That is blood on your shoulder.”

Steve, who had checked that Lonnie was dead and secured Frankie, came over at that moment. “God, Danny, I thought you were dead the way you just lay there.”

“Sorry, but I wanted Lonnie to think I was no threat.” Danny replied. “If you had no shot, then I knew I did.”

“Yeah, well, as it turned out we both had a shot.” Steve said as he ran his hand through his hair.

“What did those men want, Danny?” Gabby asked. 

Before Danny could say anything, EMS arrived and Steve pulled Gabby to her feet to make room. “Come over here, Gabby, and I’ll explain it too you while these men fix up Danny.”

Steve had just finished filling Gabby in on the day’s events when they both heard Danny’s voice level start to escalate. “I am not going to the hospital. I told you I am fine. Now let me up.”

“Danny, you should listen to them,” Steve was back at Danny’s side. There was a bandage high on Danny’s left shoulder where a bullet had skimmed by and Steve could see a large bruise forming on Danny’s left side from where another bullet had impacted his vest.

“No! We still have to find Grace and Rachel. There is no way I am going to the hospital. Now pull me up.” Danny held out his right hand to Steve.

With a shake of his head, Steve helped Danny to his feet. “How bad is it?” Steve asked the EMT next to Danny.

“The shoulder wound is only a graze and I can’t feel any broken ribs from the impact to his vest, but I think he should have an x-ray. There could be a fracture or a crack that I can’t detect.”

Steve looked long and hard at Danny then turned back to the EMT. “Okay, I’ll keep an eye on him. If I see any signs of a problem I’ll bring him in myself.”

The EMT shrugged and walked over to his partner who was besides Frankie Longshore. Steve had cuffed the man’s hands in front of him and an HPD officer was in the process of removing the cuffs so they could treat Frankie.

Steve moved Danny to the couch and gently pushed him down. “Stay here.” He admonished Danny. “Gabby, can you get Danny another shirt and help him put it on?”

Gabby nodded and moved towards the bedroom. 

With a last hard look at Danny, Steve walked over to Frankie Longshore. Frankie was now on a gurney ready to transport. The HPD officer who had removed the cuffs now cuffed Frankie’s uninjured arm to the gurney. Steve nodded to the officer then spoke to the paramedics. “I need to talk to this man so please wait outside.”

“I’m sorry, but we need to get this man to the hospital,” one of the men replied.

Steve looked at the HPD officer again, “Please take them outside. I’ll let you know when I’m done.”

The officer nodded and ushered the two protesting EMS personnel from the room closing the door behind them.

Steve watched as Danny, now wearing a clean shirt, spoke softly to Gabby who then walked into the bedroom and shut the door.

It did not take much for Frankie to tell Steve where Duro was. Steve never even touched Frankie all he had to do was threaten him and he talked.

After he opened the apartment door and let the EMS personnel back in Steve walked over to Danny and helped him up from the couch. “I’ll have HPD take Gabby to the base, Danny, she’ll be safe with Catherine. You and I need to get to Lanai to rescue Grace and Rachel and put an end to Duro.”

Danny simply nodded. His shoulder hurt, but his left side hurt even more and he grimaced in pain as he walked over to the bedroom door. Gabby walked out as soon as Danny opened the door. “Everything alright?” She asked.

“Yes. We know where Grace and Rachel are.” Danny put his right arm around Gabby’s waist and led her to the door. “HPD will take you to Catherine on the base. You’ll be safe there.”

Gabby kissed Danny lightly on the mouth. “If that’s what you need, Danny, then I’ll go to the base. But I want you to call me as soon as Grace is safe.”

“I will.” Danny promised.

While Danny had been talking to Gabby, Steve had made a number of calls and now walked up to Danny.

“Okay partner. Let’s go get Grace back.”

“Lead the way.” Danny said as he followed Steve to the Camaro.


	6. Chapter 6

Chin and Kono were waiting when Danny and Steve pulled up next to the helicopter that would take them all to Lanai. Kono had her assault rifle slung on her back and held an extra one which she handed to Steve. Chin had his shotgun and another assault rifle for Danny. Extra clips for the rifles also changed hands. Steve retrieved Danny’s spare vest from the trunk of the Camaro and helped Danny into it. They all could tell that the process was painful for Danny, his bruised ribs protesting the movement, but he never said a word. Steve fastened the vest then put his hand on Danny’s uninjured shoulder and waited until Danny looked directly at him. “You good?”

“Yeah, I’m good. Let’s go.” The four teammates climbed aboard the helicopter and strapped themselves in. Steve waved at the pilot who immediately took off and headed towards Lanai.

Steve had called the Lanai police while he and Danny drove to the airport, and arranged for plenty of backup to take down Duro. Frankie did not know how many men were at the compound nor did he know exactly where it was so Steve wanted to prepare for anything.

Danny had remained silent until Steve finished his call, then he quietly said, “Glad you listen when I tell you we should have backup, Steve.” It was far from the usual Danny bluster, but Steve would take any kind of Danny’s sarcasm right now. He had missed the old Danny. While Steve knew that Danny would not be up to a full out cargument, he could not resist a come back. “Yeah, well I always listen, but I filter out meaningless comments.”

“Meaningless comments? Really? I do not make meaningless comments, Steven.” Danny retorted.

Steve smiled. That was more like it. 

Danny looked at Steve. “I know what you are trying to do, Steve, and I thank you, but until we get Grace back I can not do this thing we normally do.”

“It’s okay, Danny, I do understand, and we will get Grace back.” Steve glanced at Danny, but Danny had gone back to looking out the car window. “So how about I make you a deal. We concentrate on Grace now and when this is all over, I want the old argumentative Danny back. Deal?”

Danny smiled, the first smile Steve had seen since the morning when they had both been so happy. “I knew you loved it when we argued. Okay, deal Steve.”

Now as they sat in the helicopter Steve could see Danny brooding and he wanted so much to help his friend through this but he knew the only way to help Danny right now was to find Grace. 

The Lanai police met the Five-0 team when they landed. They came equipped with four Jeeps to transport everyone to North Lanai where there were no paved roads. Danny and Steve got into the lead vehicle while Chin and Kono climbed into the second.

It did not take long for them to arrive at Duro’s compound. The Lanai police knew exactly where it was from Steve’s information garnered from Frankie. They stopped short of the compound so they would go unnoticed. Steve had everyone spread out around the compound so no one could escape, but he and Danny would go in first through the main entrance to try to find Grace and Rachel.

There were no guards anywhere in sight, although Steve could hear talking off to the left where he assumed the kitchen was. Danny took the hallway to the right that led to bedrooms and they looked in every room as they passed them. Two of the bedrooms were empty, but in the third, they found Rachel tied to the bed just as she had been in the picture sent to Danny. The difference was that now she was bleeding from a wound to her chest. 

“Oh God, Rachel,” Danny cried as he knelt down besides her. He could tell she was still alive, but he could also tell that she did not have long. There was a knife wound to the left side of her chest and he could see blood spurting from it. Danny untied her hands and moved them down to her side then picked up a towel that lay on the floor besides the bed and pressed it to the wound. Rachel’s hands came up to hold the towel and she groaned. Danny held onto the hand closest to him and brushed her hair back from her face. “I’m so sorry, Rachel,” Danny whispered.

Rachel managed to open her eyes and look at Danny, but her breathing was shallow and laboured. “Danny, you have to get to Grace.” She breathed. “He just took her.”

“I’ll find her Rachel, I promise.” Danny wanted to run off after Duro, but he could not leave Rachel like this. “We have to get you help first.” She may be his ex-wife, and he may be in love with Gabby, but he still cared about Rachel.

Rachel knew she was dying, and that Danny refused to believe it. “No, it’s too late for me, Danny. Duro has a plane and he knows you are here. I think the hangar is at the back of the house. Please, Danny, go.” 

Steve stood in the doorway and watched the scene play out in front of him. He knew that Rachel was minutes, if not seconds, away from dying and that Danny would not leave her to die alone. Steve walked to the bed and placed his hand on Danny’s shoulder. “Go find Grace, Danny. I’ll stay with Rachel until…” He was unable to finish the sentence as Rachel gave one last sigh and was gone. 

Danny placed Rachel’s hand back on the bed then stood up and looked at Steve. There were tears streaked down his cheeks that he brushed away with the back of his hand. “Let’s go get that bastard, Steve.”

The partners exited the bedroom and moved cautiously towards the rear of the house. They had seen a large out building at the back of the house that Steve thought could hold a small plane. Quietly they slipped out of the door and crept across the open space between the house and the out building. Danny was in the lead and more than halfway there when gunfire erupted from the side. Steve, who was closer to the house dove back to find cover but Danny ran the last few feet and disappeared into the building. 

Danny made it through the door and immediately ran into trouble. Two of Duro’s men were heading towards the door to find out what had caused the gunfire. Their weapons were already in their hands so Danny threw himself to the side and opened fire. One man went down as a bullet caught him in the head. The other man fired several shots before Danny was able to hit him in the chest. 

None of the bullets hit Danny, but he felt the air movement as a couple of them passed by. However, he landed on his left side re-opening the wound to his shoulder and injuring his bruised ribs to the point where Danny knew that at least one was now definitely cracked or worse, broken. The pain was severe and it took precious seconds for him to gain control and calm his rapid breathing. Then it was too late. 

“Nice of you to join us, Detective Williams, this is an unexpected pleasure.” Duro stood over Danny with a gun pointed at his head. “Put your guns, phone and badge on the ground and get up.”

Danny placed the assault rifle and his handgun on the ground and removed his cell phone and badge placing them besides the guns. Then he put his right hand on the ground and slowly pushed himself to his feet. Once Danny made it to his feet and moved forward, he could see another man stood behind Duro next to the open door of a light aircraft. The man had his left hand around Grace’s right arm stopping her attempt to run to Danny. He also had a gun pointed at her head.

The relief Danny felt at seeing his daughter almost brought him back down to his knees, but instead he managed to take a step towards her. He could see the tears on her face and a bruise high on her right cheek. She was still wearing her pyjamas, which were somewhat dishevelled. Nevertheless, she looked unharmed. 

“Why don’t you go join your daughter, Detective?” Duro was behind Danny now his gun pointed at Danny’s back. 

His left arm held close to his side, Danny stumbled over to Grace and fell to his knees in front of her. Grace reached out and threw her arms around her father’s neck as the man let her go. She sobbed softly into Danny’s right shoulder, “Mummy’s dead, Danno. That man killed her.”

“I know Monkey, but everything will be alright soon.” Danny soothed. “Did he hurt you?”

“No, Danno. I’m alright.” Grace whispered in reply.

Duro entered the plane and turned back to Danny and Grace. “Get on the plane both of you. We’re going for a ride.” Danny saw no choice for now, as he stood and helped Grace onto the plane. Duro continued talking as he pushed them forward into a couple of seats. “Shame you’ll have to leave before we land though, Detective. I had different plans for you, but watching you fall from the plane will have to do.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you thought we were getting near the end when they found Rachel, wrong. More Danny whump to come, and I decided not to leave Steve out, so he'll get whumped too, starting in this chapter.

Steve heard the shots in the building, but it took him a couple of minutes to take out the gunman who had him pinned down. Once he saw the man fall Steve sprinted for the building but pulled up short just inside the door when he saw the two dead men and spotted Danny’s guns, badge and phone. They were the exact same objects left for them to find when Duro took Danny months ago. Steve heard the plane start up so he dropped his assault rifle and ran towards it reaching the door just as Duro’s man was closing it. With one hand, he grabbed onto the plane, with the other he pulled the man roughly from the opening. The plane was already starting to move quite quickly and Steve struggled but managed to pull himself into it. He rolled to his knees his hand going for his gun, but a sharp pain in the thigh of his right leg stopped him.

“Don’t move, Commander, or the next bullet will be to your chest.” Duro stood at the front of the plane his gun indeed pointed at Steve’s chest. Steve could see Danny’s blonde head in one of the three rows of seats, and he could hear Grace’s quiet sobs. He knew that, at this moment, he had no chance against Duro. There was only Duro and the pilot, so at some point Steve figured he would find a way to get them out of this. 

“Slide your gun towards me, please. Then I want you to close the door and sit back against it.” Steve did as Duro asked. “Now we’ll all go for a little ride, shall we?”

Duro remained standing as the plane took off but had to dive for cover as gunfire erupted from the ground and strafed both sides of the plane. Steve threw himself sideways to the floor of the plane and Danny pulled Grace onto his lap and covered her body with his.

It was eerily quiet as the plane left the ground and flew out over the ocean. Danny checked and found that the bullets had hit neither him, nor Grace. Duro was still on the floor and Danny knew he would not get a better opportunity. He pushed Grace gently back into her seat against the side of the plane and put his finger to his lips to indicate she remain quiet. Danny hoped that Steve was all right at the back of the plane and that no bullets from the ground had hit him, but he had no time to worry about that. With any luck, Danny thought, maybe at least one bullet had hit Duro though. 

Danny managed to get in one good punch before Duro pushed him to the side and brought up his knee hitting Danny’s already injured ribs. Suddenly, Danny found it difficult to breathe and was unable to do anything as Duro regained his feet, still in possession of his gun.

Duro took aim and with calm precisions, fired a bullet into Danny’s already injured shoulder just where the vest ended. “Now, don’t cause any more trouble Detective.” Duro said just as calmly.

None of the bullets from the ground hit Steve but his leg would not co-operate when he tried to get to his feet to help Danny as he attacked Duro. He could only watch as Danny lay on the floor clutching his left side and gasping for air. Steve had just lurched to his feet when Duro calmly shot Danny then turned the gun on him.

“Move back, Commander. Sit against the back of the plane where I can see you.”

Steve again did as Duro requested trying to get a good look at Danny as he did so. He could hear that the plane was in trouble. The engine note sounded off. There were two prop engines, one on either side of the plane and both had to have sustained damage in the barrage of gunfire from the ground. The confirmation of that came when the pilot spoke to Duro.

“We have to turn back to the Lanai airport. The engines are both damaged, there’s no way we’ll reach Oahu.” The pilot sounded scared.

Duro swore but then he looked pleased about something. “Well at least we can dump our excess baggage while we’re over the ocean.”

“Think again.” Danny growled as he used Steve’s gun to shoot Duro in the chest.

Danny had lain on the floor of the plane battling first the pain in his side, then the new pain from the gunshot wound to his shoulder. As he lay there and listened to Duro talk to Steve and then the pilot, he realised two things. One that Duro figured Danny was too hurt to do anything, and two, that Steve’s gun was under the seat beside him and within his reach.

There was only going to be one outcome from this encounter with Duro for Danny and that would be Duro’s death. Danny did not shoot to wound; he shot to kill. The bullet entered Duro’s heart, and he was dead before he fell. The problem was that as he fell, he twisted and his gun discharged, a bullet hitting the pilot in the neck.

Steve watched as Danny made his move, then he dragged himself to the seats and used them to lever up into a standing position. He saw the pilot slide to the side and come to rest across the two front seats as he passed out, and Steve knew that he had to reach the controls before the plane went into a dive towards the ocean.

Danny also used the seats in an attempt to get up but any movement made his side and shoulder hurt even more. “Stay down,” Steve said as he passed Danny, sparing a look to see how bad the new wound was. He also glanced at Grace who looked steadily back at him with tears running down her checks.

Duro was of no real concern, as Steve knew that Danny had shot to kill. Steve pulled Duro’s body out of the way and reached for the pilot just as the plane started to nosedive. He pushed the pilot back to lean against the side of the plane then slid into the co-pilot’s seat and grabbed the yolk.

Grace wiped the tears from her face then moved from her seat and settled to the floor beside Danny. “Are you alright, Danno?”

“Yeah, Monkey. I’ll be alright.” Danny tried to keep the pain out of his voice, but Steve still heard it.

“Grace, help Danno up and into a seat, sweetheart?” Steve requested. “I’m sure he’ll be more comfortable up off the floor.”

“Okay, Uncle Steve. I can do that.” Grace replied. Danny groaned as Grace helped him up and back into the seat, he had so recently vacated. 

Steve evaluated the condition of the plane and its controls as Grace helped Danny. As he thought earlier, the damage to the plane was bad and it was going down, soon. By now, they were quite far out over the ocean and Steve doubted that the plane would stay up long enough to reach Lanai let alone the airport. Steve turned the plane and headed back towards Lanai.

“Grace, I want you to fasten Danno’s seat belt, and then I want you to fasten yourself into the seat next to him.” Steve ordered.

Grace did as Steve told her, but Danny heard the worry in Steve’s voice. “You can fly this plane, right Steve? What about the pilot?”

“The pilot bled out within seconds of Duro’s bullet hitting him in the neck, and yes, I can fly this plane, Danny. But I think there’s too much damage to the engines to get us back to Lanai.”

It took Danny a second to realise what Steve was saying. “What? You mean we’re going to crash?” Danny whispered as he put his good arm around Grace. No, they could not crash now! He had just found her and eliminated Duro. She should be safe now not stuck on a plane that was about to crash.

“Crash land, Danny. Not crash, we are going to crash land on the ocean.” Steve replied with a sigh. He knew that Danny was worried about Grace and so was he.

“We could jump out.” Danny stated. 

“No we could not. I may be able to jump out and survive if we got low enough and the speed down far enough. However, you would die because of the injury to your ribs and Grace needs her Danno, remember. Besides, I can’t guarantee that Grace wouldn’t be injured, or worse, when she hit the water.” Steve explained.

“Oh! We will die if we crash into the ocean, too. It’s not exactly calm down there.” Danny looked out the plane’s window at the ocean and could see what to him looked like high waves.

“There is a lot more chance of our surviving a crash landing on the ocean though.” Steve tried to fasten the harness as he talked but only managed to secure the lap portion. The plane was rapidly losing altitude then one engine coughed and flared out. 

“I’ll keep the nose up as long as I can, but when the propellers hit the water we will probably flip over and you need to be ready for that. The plane should float for a while but you have to get out quickly.” Steve tried to think of what he knew about this type of plane. It was a Piper Navajo and probably built in the sixties. He was reasonably sure the plane’s stall speed was 75 mph but with one engine already gone, none of that would matter. 

“I’m scared, Danno.” Grace cried.

“Yeah, me too, Monkey, but remember we have Super SEAL landing the plane. If anyone can do this, he can.” Danny soothed.

Steve hoped that the faith Danny expressed to Grace would pay off. That he could in fact successfully land the stricken plane on the water. They were about twenty feet above the water when the second engine gave out and Steve knew he would not be able to keep them up for much longer. 

“Danny, there’s a hatch at the back of the plane. If we are lucky, there will be a survival kit in there. Make sure you get it out before the plane sinks.” 

“What? Why are you telling me all this? You are the Superhero. It’s up to you to get us out and save the day.”

“You need to know just in case I can’t save the day, Danny.” Steve sighed. “We’re almost down. Are you ready?”

“What do you think?” Danny bit out.

“Yeah, I know. It will be all right, Danny. You’ll see.”

They were out of time. The plane seemed to hover over the water for a brief moment before it just dropped the last few feet. Steve fought hard to keep the nose up but to no avail. Within seconds, the propellers hit the water and the plane flipped over on its back and came to rest on its roof.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grace is about to prove is can be just as strong as her Danno.

When the plane hit the water, Danny had his right arm over Grace’s shoulders holding her forward in the “crash position.” That worked until the plane flipped then they were left hanging by their seatbelts. Duro’s body had fallen to the new floor, formerly the roof of the plane. 

Luckily, the plane held together and came to rest on its roof. Once the plane settled, Danny awkwardly released his seatbelt with his left hand despite the injuries to his shoulder. He needed to use his right arm to push against the floor to stop himself from falling too hard. Once he had righted himself, he helped Grace to release her belt and eased her to the floor.

“Steve, come on we need to get out of here.” Danny called but there was no answer. “Steve? Damn it, Steven, answer me!” From his new position, Danny could see Steve hanging upside down and seemingly unconscious. 

Danny tried to move closer to Steve, but a wave hit the plane rocking it violently. The motion caused Danny to lose his grip on the seat, and he fell heavily to the floor. 

“Danno!” Grace cried as she knelt down besides him. 

“Grace, I need you to go to the back of the plane and find the hatch Uncle Steve told us about. Pull out whatever is in there.” Danny again pushed himself to his feet, albeit slowly. “I’ll get Uncle Steve and then we’ll get out of here.”

It was not as easy as it should have been to get to Steve. The plane rocked with each wave that hit it and though it was not far, Danny had to fight every step of the way. Finally, he reached Steve and checked the pulse at his neck. He was alive, thank God, but there was an open cut on the left side of his forehead, that bled profusely. It was obvious that Steve had hit his head on the instrument panel when the plane ploughed into the water and then flipped. Danny realised that if Steve had not fastened at least the lap part of his harness he would have flown forward and more than likely been killed.

Grace, in the meantime, had located the hatch and pulled out a small pack then struggled to pull out a large bag. With that done, she turned back to see Danny trying to release Steve from his seat. She ran back and ducked under Danny’s arms. “Danno, you hold Uncle Steve while I release the belt.”

“Okay, Monkey, but be careful, I don’t want you in the way if I can’t hold onto him.” Danny could picture Grace crushed under the weight of the heavy SEAL.

Grace reached up and released the belt, then moved back quickly. Danny had his arms around Steve and managed to ease him to the floor. The pain in his shoulder and side escalated even further. Then they worked together to pull Steve to the back of the plane. By the time they were at the door Danny was done. He sat on the floor panting beside a far too still Steve.

“We need … to get … his vest … off,” Danny panted. “Is there a … first aid kit … in that pack?”

“I’ll take his vest off then look, Danno,” Grace replied. “Can you take your own vest off, or do you need me to help you?”

Danny tried, but he felt too weak to undo the fastenings on his vest. He knew that he was losing a lot of blood from the new wound in his shoulder. He could still feel the blood as it ran down his chest and arm. In addition, his side hurt badly, he was sure he had injured it even more when he fell.

Grace had undone Steve’s vest and flipped it up over his head. Then she moved to her father and did the same thing. Danny smiled weakly at her, “Thanks, Monkey.” He said but he could not find the strength to do anything else but ease himself to the floor, as his vision started to tunnel to black.

“No, Danno you have to stay awake.” Grace shook Danny’s good shoulder, but Danny was already out.

For a moment, Grace sat there and looked at the two men who were her heroes. They were both unconscious and the plane was still rocking with each wave that hit. She knew that eventually it would sink and they had to be out before that happened. Grace may only be ten but she was Danny Williams’s daughter and a chip off the old block. She pulled the small pack to her and opened it to look inside. The first thing she saw was a first aid kit, so she pulled it out and got to work. The first aid badge she earned in the Aloha Girls came in handy as Grace first bandaged her father’s bleeding shoulder, then Steve’s leg. There were a few waterproof stick on pads in the kit so Grace used one of those to cover the wound on Steve’s head. She put the kit back in the pack then tried to rouse Danny but Steve woke first.

“Uncle Steve,” Grace cried as she moved next to him. “I’m so glad you’re awake. Danno passed out, and I can’t wake him up.”

Steve eased himself up into a seated position with his back against the side of the plane. He looked around trying to remember where he was and what had happened. The pain in his head and the dizziness from the change of position caused him to squeeze his eyes shut, and he had to fight back nausea. Slowly he managed to get himself under control and opened his eyes to be greeted by a very blurry Grace positioned right in front of him.

“Are you alright, Uncle Steve?”

Steve went to nod his head but quickly stopped when it caused more nausea and dizziness. “Yes, I’m fine.” He answered instead. Carefully Steve raised his hand and felt the bandage around his head. He was still very confused about what had happened, but knew who Grace was and hoped the rest would come back with time. 

Grace had moved back over beside Danny and was again trying to wake him. Steve could see the rise and fall of Danny’s chest so he knew he was still alive. “Did you do this?” he asked pointing to the bandages.

“Yes.” Grace replied simply.

“Okay. Good girl. Danno’s okay though, do you see his chest rising and falling?” Grace nodded. “He just needs to sleep for a while.” More about what had happened was coming back to him now. “Did he pull me back here?”

“We both did. You were asleep, and Danno was really worried about you.”

Steve smiled at her then looked at the larger bag that Grace had removed from the hatch. “Can you pull that bag over to me, Grace?”

“Sure,” Grace got behind the bag and pushed it to Steve who pulled it open to look inside. As he hoped, there was an emergency raft in the bag.

“Now, Grace, we have to get the door of the plane open and then inflate this raft outside the plane. After that we need to move Danno into the raft and then both of us.” Steve realised that it was not going to be as easy as that, not with him still dizzy, but he knew that they had do this.

Grace nodded and moved to the door. “How does this open, Uncle Steve?” 

“See that lever in the middle of the door?” Grace nodded again. “You have to push it up and then push the door out.” 

Grace pushed as hard as she could, but the lever refused to move. Steve pulled himself up and moved over to help her. His head injury made it difficult for him to stand, but he managed to stay up long enough to move the lever and crack open the door. Water rushed in right away. “Don’t open it any more than that until we have the raft ready.”

With a nod, Grace moved back to the bag and pulled the raft out then stuffed its bag in the smaller pack. She pushed the raft over to the door then handed Steve the rope attached. “I’ll open the door, push it out and inflate it. You hold onto the rope, okay, Uncle Steve?”

“Yes, Grace, okay.” Steve said as he sat and watched Grace go to work on the door. His head was pounding and his vision blurred so Steve knew at best, he had a bad concussion.

Within minutes, Grace had the door all the way open and the raft in the water next to the plane. Then she jumped out of the plane so she could reach the handle to inflate the raft. Steve realised that Grace was indeed Danny’s daughter, as she seemed to take all this in her stride.

Once Grace opened the door, even more seawater started to fill the plane as each wave hit. Steve looked at Danny in confusion as he lay next to him. The water was up to Danny’s ears and Steve knew he should do something about that, but what? He closed his eyes briefly to try to think and realised that Danny would drown if the water covered him. Steve opened his eyes again to see the water now past Danny ears so he looped the rope around his arm then reached over and pulled Danny too him. Danny was already soaked so Steve eased him up so his head was resting against his shoulder as the water started to cover their legs. 

The raft inflated fully before Grace climbed back into the plane. She picked up the small pack and threw it into the raft then she turned to Steve. “How do we move Danno into the raft, Uncle Steve?”

Steve’s eyes were closed again as he fought off the nausea and dizziness. He opened his eyes and looked at Grace as he tried to think. Finally, he said, “You get into the raft, Grace, and I’ll pass Danno to you. Can you manage to pull him, do you think?” 

“I can do it,” Grace said as she climbed into the raft. 

It took a supreme effort for Steve to lean Danny against the side of the plane then push himself to his feet. He bent down and moved Danny over to the door almost falling as the sudden change ramped up the dizziness. He pushed Danny onto the edge of the raft where Grace was ready and put her arms around her father’s chest from behind then pulled as hard as she could. A wave hit and the two of them fell into the bottom of the raft. Grace fought to move Danny so he was at the far side of the raft and propped up his head on her lap. 

Once Grace had moved Danny away from the door Steve prepared to exit the plane, but before he could, a large wave hit knocking him from his feet. He fell backwards into the plane and dropped the rope to the raft. 

The plane was now halfway under water and Steve fought to stay upright so his head was above the water. His vision was tunnelling from the head injury and as Steve made his way to the door again another wave came and pushed him under.

Grace watched in horror as Steve tried to exit the plane only to be pushed back again by the waves. She knew she had to do something as the raft was drifting further away and Steve would drown when the plane submerged. Grace eased Danny from her lap and moved to the side of the raft closest to the plane. 

Danny was jolted awake by the pain in his shoulder and side as Grace moved him. He opened his eyes to see Grace about to jump into the water. “Grace, stop! What are you doing?” Danny panted his breathing sharp and shallow as he struggled to sit up.

“I have to help Uncle Steve, Danno; he’s trapped in the plane and will drown if I don’t help him to get out. I think he’s still dizzy from the bump on his head.” 

Danny sighed, Steve had saved them all and now when he needed help Danny was unable to help him, but it was apparent to Danny that Grace could. Danny knew she was a good swimmer and Steve had taught her how to hold her breath, so Danny nodded and Grace slid into the water and was gone.

The plane was still close enough to the raft that Grace reached it quickly. She swam in through the door just as Steve sank below the surface yet again. Grace braced herself against the back of a seat and then managed to grab Steve under his arms and pulled him up. Steve coughed and expelled water from his lungs as he caught hold of the seat and steadied himself. 

“Thanks, Grace,” he simply said.

“We need to get out, Uncle Steve. The plane is filling with water, fast.” Grace held out her hand to Steve. “Give me your hand and we’ll go out together.” Steve placed his right hand in Grace’s small left hand and they moved towards the door. 

“I’ll count to three, Uncle Steve, and then we go.” Grace counted to three and the two exited the plane hand in hand and swam a few feet away. The raft had drifted quite a distance from the plane now and Grace hoped that Steve would be able to swim that far. Steve looked back blurrily at the plane and said, “Let’s go. We need to be as far away from the plane when it goes under as possible.”

They made it to the raft where Steve helped Grace up and over the side then he hauled himself over behind her. He lay still for a few seconds blinking up at the now darkening sky as night fell. They had made it, at least this far. He had not only managed to land, the now sinking plane, but they were all out and safe in a raft. 

Danny stayed propped up on his right elbow until he saw Grace, followed by Steve, climb into the raft. He smiled at Grace then he lay down and let the darkness, that had been threatening all along, take him.

Grace moved over to where Danny lay and saw that his eyes had again closed. She moved to sit behind him when she realised that he was not panting anymore.

“Danno? Danno, No!” Sobs suddenly over took Grace. “Uncle Steve, Danno’s not breathing.” She cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, RL got in the way yesterday, so I'll post two for you today.

Steve did not understand what could have happened. Danny had been breathing fine on the plane. Then his addled mind remembered that Duro had hit Danny on his left side and then Grace and Danny had fallen into the raft with Danny landing on top of Grace tilted to the left, but not quite on his left side. That was the side where Danny had taken a bullet to the vest. If a rib was now broken then Danny could be in real trouble.

The dizziness and nausea were still there, but Steve pushed it back as he moved to Danny’s side. He had to figure out why Danny had stopped breathing and start him breathing again, quickly. 

“Grace, pull out the first aid kit. I need to see what’s in there.” Steve opened Danny’s wet, blood-soaked, ruined, shirt to reveal massive bruises on his left side. No way all this was from the bullet to Danny’s vest. 

When Grace saw the bruising on Danny’s side she turned paler than she already was. “Oh, no, we fell on that side when we landed in the raft.” Grace was crying now. “Did I do that to Danno?”

“No, Grace. You did not do this to Danno.” Steve soothed. “If this is anyone fault it’s Duro’s.” At the quizzical look from Grace Steve explained as he continued to check Danny. “The bad man who had you, his name was Duro.”

“Oh.” Grace hiccupped. “He never told me his name.”

“He’s still breathing, Grace. Danno is still breathing.” Steve reassured her.

While they had been talking, Steve had also been evaluating Danny’s condition. It had only taken him a few seconds to realise that Danny was in fact still breathing, but he was only drawing small breaths. Steve was convinced that Danny’s lower left ribs were now broken and had caused some internal damage to his abdominal cavity and maybe his lungs. He could feel the ribs move and even though Danny was unconscious, he groaned in pain at Steve’s touch. 

Grace now had the first aid kit opened so Steve could see the meagre contents. It was a very basic kit and had nothing in it that Steve could use to help Danny. 

Steve bent down and put his ear to Danny’s chest to listen to his lungs. The right lung sounded fine but the left definitely did not. Bleeding into his chest and abdomen, along with the air escaping from his left lung, was causing pressure to build up in Danny’s chest. He listened to the gurgling sounds of Danny’s breathing for a few moments and knew the lung was punctured. If Steve did nothing now while he still could, then Danny would drown in his own blood and stop breathing altogether. 

Steve’s head injury would only get worse with time, so he would have to do something soon.

Grace watched Steve and read something in his face because her next words were so much like Danny’s would have been. “Why do you have aneurysm face, Uncle Steve?”

Steve now knew that he needed to release the pressure building within Danny and that meant he would have to cut Danny to insert some kind of tube, and if he did that in front of Grace? Well, that was bad. Steve could hear Danny now, “You did what? You cut into me while my daughter watched, you moron, are you insane?” 

“I think Danno’s ribs are broken and may have punctured his lung, Grace.” Steve reasoned that Grace was mature for her ten years and could handle the truth and everything that came with it. Besides which, he had no choice. “I have to release the pressure that is building and to do that I have to make a small cut in Danno’s side.”

“But that will hurt him.”

“Yes, if he was awake it would hurt, but he’s not and it will help him to breathe.” Steve had pulled a small knife from one of the pockets in his cargo pants as he talked. 

“What else is in that pack, Grace?” Steve needed some kind of tube to insert once he cut a hole in Danny’s chest. 

The pack contained an emergency blanket, three bottles of water, some granola bars a small portable light, and right at the bottom a flare gun with two cartridges. Nothing that would work for what Steve needed. “Turn on that light please, Grace.” Grace pulled the light from the pack and turned it on then sat it by Steve.

Steve went back to his pockets and pulled out everything he had in them. In the last pocket, he found a small length of flexible hose about the diameter of a pen. He frowned at it briefly as he tried to remember why he would have such a thing in his pocket. Then he remembered that he had picked up the hose the previous night when he was at the auto supply store getting parts for his Mercury Marquis. With quick movements, he cut the hose to the length he needed then handed it to Grace. “Clean this with one of the antiseptic wipes in the kit then hand it to me when I ask. Okay?” 

Grace nodded, her eyes glued to her father and the knife Steve held in his hand. She quickly picked up a wipe and cleaned the hose then held it ready as she watched Steve use another wipe to clean the end of the knife. Once he had cleaned the knife, Steve raised Danny’s left arm and placed it over his head. “Here, Grace, hold Danno’s arm up like this for me.”

Steve felt down the ribs on Danny’s chest until he found the one he wanted, then he used yet another wipe to clean off Danny’s chest before he brought the knife close to where he figured would be the best place to make the hole. His hand shook and his vision blurred briefly, so Steve took a deep breath to calm him self then he put the knife against Danny and pushed in. He held the knife by the blade so that he could not push it any further than needed.

Once he had made the hole, he held out his hand and Grace passed him the hose that he then pushed in through the opening and secured it with tape from the first aid kit. 

It took at least a minute before there was any improvement to Danny’s breathing. Grace still held Danny’s arm and was crying softly.

“He’s okay, sweetheart,” Steve reassured Grace. “Look, his breathing has improved already.” Steve shifted uncomfortably as the injury to his leg started to hurt from the position he was in. “We need to immobilize his arm and put new gauze on that shoulder wound. Do you think you can help me do that?”

Grace wiped the tears from her face and nodded her head at Steve.

“Good, now pass me that ace bandage and we’ll strap his arm in place before we fix up his shoulder.” With Grace’s help, Steve managed to wrap Danny’s arm across his chest so he could not move it and left the tube in his chest free. Then he removed the soaked gauze over the bullet wound, front and back, and replaced them with fresh dry pads. The original graze on Danny’s shoulder was not bleeding when Steve removed that wet pad, but Steve applied a fresh pad anyway.

Steve was glad to see that the most recent wound was a through and through as he did not want to have to contend with a bullet still being in Danny’s shoulder. Once they were finished fixing up Danny, Steve moved back to rest against the side of the raft. His head still hurt and his vision was becoming worse, but now that he had taken care of Danny, he felt he could relax a little. 

Grace still sat with Danny’s head in her lap and she stroked her fingers lightly down his face as she looked at him. “Will he be alright, Uncle Steve?”

“Let me tell you something, Grace. Your Danno is one of the strongest men I know. He will pull through this, you’ll see.” Steve hoped that Danny would not make a liar out of him and that someone was looking for them. His phone lay in the bottom of the raft useless. It was soaked and not likely to work anytime soon. It was now night, but the night was clear and the moon full. He just had to hope that Chin and Kono realised that they were on the plane and come looking.

Steve’s eyes had closed and Grace nudging his arm startled him awake. “Here, Uncle Steve,” she said as she passed him an ace bandage and a gauze pad. “You need to fix your leg; it’s bleeding again.”

As Steve looked down at his leg, he realised that Grace was correct. A fair amount of blood seeped through the pad Grace had used earlier. The pad was soaked from the water and needed replacing. 

Steve’s hands trembled as he tried to remove the soaked pad and replace it, so Grace moved over to help him. Once she had replaced the pad, she wrapped his leg with the bandage as tight as she could. Steve checked Danny’s breathing again then lay his head next to Grace’s shoulder were she now sat between them. Next thing he knew Grace was checking the gauze on his head. It was still stuck tight so she left it as is. “What do we do now, Uncle Steve? Do you think anyone is looking for us?”

“Yes. I am sure that Uncle Chin and Aunty Kono are out looking for us right now. Don’t you worry, they’ll find us soon, you’ll see.” Steve closed his eyes again as his head throbbed atrociously. He felt Grace pull his head gently to the side to let it rest against her shoulder, but he kept his eyes closed. 

The raft had drifted quite far away from the downed plane. With Danny unconscious and Steve close to being unconscious, it was only Grace who watched as the plane finally sank below the surface.


	10. Chapter 10

Grace shivered as a light wind blew on the three occupants of the raft. It had only been a few minutes since the plane sank and Grace sat looking out across the ocean. Steve had not moved since she had pulled him against her shoulder and Grace realised that for now she would have to look after both men. 

Grace carefully moved Danny so she could get up; at the same time, she eased Steve down flat besides Danny. She checked the tube in Danny’s chest then shook out the emergency blanket and covered both men with it. 

Next, Grace checked Steve’s phone but soon realised that it was water logged and not going to work. She collected the other items Steve had pulled from his pockets and put them all in the pack along with the phone and the flare gun. The bag the raft had been in lay to the side so Grace picked it up and looked inside. There she found instructions and a canopy that she could attach to the raft for protection from the wind. 

It took quite a few minutes and some frustrated tears before Grace finally managed to erect the canopy. The job was harder because she had to be careful not to step on the two injured men in the process. Once the canopy was up Grace crawled in underneath it and lay down next to her father. Neither man had stirred the whole time, which caused Grace to worry even more. 

Then, because she was hungry and tired, Grace ate one of the granola bars and drank half a bottle of water before she turned out the light and put her head down on Danny’s uninjured right shoulder drifting off to sleep listening to his heartbeat.

Some time later Grace jerked awake when Danny moaned and shifted beneath her. “Danno? Danno, are you awake?”

Two pain filled eyes slowly opened and focused on Grace. “Grace?”

Grace had pushed up to sit beside her father and tears now welled up in her eyes. “Danno, I was so scared. I thought you’d stopped breathing, but Uncle Steve knew what was wrong and we fixed it.”

Danny tried to puzzle out what Grace was saying. The last thing he remembered was Grace and Steve climbing into the raft. “Steve? Where is he?” 

With both hands now holding her father still as he tried to sit up, Grace nodded to Steve. “He’s sleeping right next to you.”

“What? No, he should not be sleeping. He has a concussion.” Danny struggled even more to sit up.

“Stop that, Daddy. You’ll pull out the tube Uncle Steve put in your chest.” Grace was practically sitting on her father now. 

Danny stopped moving and stared at his daughter. It was very rare that she called him daddy. It usually meant that she was annoyed with him or scared. Looking at her now, Danny could see that she was both. Then the rest of what Grace had said registered. “Steve did what?”

“Your lung was collapsing so Uncle Steve cut a hole and inserted a tube to help you breathe.” Grace explained.

“He what? He did this in front of you?”

“Yes, I helped him. We had to do something, you almost stopped breathing.” 

Danny felt mad at Steve for doing something like that in front of his daughter and having her help him, but he also was thankful that Steve had very likely saved his life. He decided that his being thankful would be the best way to go. Maybe later when they were safe and well he would have a discussion with Steve about it. Right now though, they needed to wake Steve up.

It was as if Grace could read his thoughts because she gave Danny a pointed look and said, “You lie still, I’ll wake up Uncle Steve.” 

Carefully, Grace moved around to the other side of Steve and shook his shoulder. “Uncle Steve, time to wake up.” There was no reaction. “Uncle Steve, wake up.” This time Grace was more forceful as she shook Steve’s shoulder and raised her voice.

Steve groaned and rolled his head a couple of times before two blurry eyes opened to look at Grace. “Grace, what is it, are you alright? Is Danny alright?” Steve tried to sit up but failed miserably as his head spun from the slight movement. 

Grace put a hand on his chest to hold him down. “Danno is okay, Uncle Steve. He just woke up.”

With a great deal of care, Steve turned his head to the side so he could look at Danny. The light was dim under the canopy but Steve’s eyes wandered from the tube in Danny’s chest to his shoulder then finally up to Danny’s face where he found two dull blue eyes looking back at him. “Hey, partner.” Steve said. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I was shot, in a plane crash, had my side pummelled a few times, oh, and had a hole cut in me.” Danny retorted. “Otherwise I’m peachy.”

Steve smiled, that sounded like the Danny he knew and loved.

Grace had moved away slightly but moved back with an open bottle of water. “Here, Uncle Steve, you should drink a little water.” 

Steve closed his eyes as Grace raised his head slightly so he could drink. Even with his eyes closed, his head still spun and he could not help the sigh of relief when she lowered him back down.

Danny watched the exchange and his worry about Steve’s head wound escalated. The gauze pad looked clear, so the wound had stopped bleeding, but it was definitely not a mild concussion by the looks of it. Danny let his eyes travel down Steve’s body until they reached the wound in his thigh. There was a considerable amount of blood on the bandage, which worried him even more. “Grace, apply another bandage to Steve’s leg. Don’t remove that one, just put the new one over it as tight as you can.”

“I can do that, Danno. Do you want a drink of water first?”

Steve was instantly alert. “No, Grace. Danno can’t have any water, not with an abdominal injury.” He said gruffly.

“Oh, I didn’t know that, Uncle Steve.” 

Grace looked upset so Steve continued. “However, if you soak a cloth in water he can suck on it. I’m sure that would help him.”

Grace turned away to get something to soak in water and Steve and Danny exchanged a look. Steve’s look said, ‘sorry for upsetting her.’ Danny said, ‘thanks for making it right.’

When Grace turned back, she handed Danny a piece of bandage soaked in water and then turned to redress the wound on Steve’s leg. 

There was silence for a few minutes while Grace worked but when she was done and once again sat besides Danny; she asked a question that had been worrying her for a few minutes. “Do you really think Uncle Chin and Aunty Kono are looking for us?”

“Of course they are, Monkey,” Danny answered before Steve could. “I’m sure they’ll find us very soon.”

“It’s only been a couple of hours, Grace,” Steve added.

“But the ocean is so big, our raft is so small and it’s night time, how will they find us.” Grace questioned.

“That’s what the flare gun is for, sweetheart. When we hear a helicopter or a plane flying low, then we’ll fire a flare to attract their attention.” 

“Can you show me how to work it, Uncle Steve?” 

“What? No, Grace, Uncle Steve will fire the gun,” Danny said shocked by Grace’s request.

“But what if Uncle Steve is not able to fire the gun? I am not a baby, Daddy. I’m ten, almost eleven; I think I should know how to do this.” Grace pouted.

Danny continued to look at Grace in shock, but Steve smiled. “Sure, Grace, bring the gun here, and I’ll show you how to load it.” When Danny turned to look at Steve, Steve shrugged. “She’s right, Danny, and you know it.”

The trouble was that Danny did know it. With both of them hurt, Grace was likely to be the only one capable of saving them. That did not mean he had to like it though.

Grace bought the gun and two cartridges over to Steve along with the light. She switched on the light and Steve proceeded to explain how the flare gun was loaded, and how to fire it.

Danny watched the interaction between the two and smiled. He could feel the darkness slipping closer and this time he was not sure he would wake up again. When the lesson was over and Grace had turned out the light, Danny called to her quietly. Grace moved over to sit besides her father again. He raised his right arm and cupped her face.

“I’m so proud of you, Grace. You have handled this whole situation very well. I want you to always remember how proud I am of you at this moment.” Danny’s eyes closed.

“Danno?” Grace caught Danny’s hand as it fell from her face. “Danno, wake up.” She shook him gently.

Steve watched the moment between father and daughter and knew that Danny was saying goodbye. He reached over and put his hand on Danny’s chest to feel if he was still breathing. There was a gentle rise and fall, not as deep as he would like, but well enough for now. “Put your hand here, Grace. You can feel Danno breathing. He has just gone to sleep for a while and when he wakes up Chin and Kono will be here. You’ll see.”

Grace placed her hand next to Steve’s and felt considerably better. “He’s so hot though, Uncle Steve.”

Steve had also felt the heat emanating from Danny’s body and this worried him. It looked like an infection was taking hold, just as he knew his own leg was infected. There are many bacteria in seawater and they had both been soaked. Rescue needed to come soon or it could be too late for them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for rescue to arrive.

Help arrived about an hour later in the form of a Coast Guard helicopter. Grace had kept Steve awake by talking to him. She wanted to know about the man who had killed her mother and Step Stan. Apparently, Rachel had told Grace about her stepfather’s death while Duro held them captive. Steve knew Danny was always truthful with his daughter, though sometimes he told her less than the whole story.

Steve did the same. He told Grace everything about Duro, and why he had come after Danny, but he left out the parts he felt were not suitable for a ten year old to hear.

Danny had remained unconscious the whole time, and Steve kept his hand on Danny’s chest to satisfy himself that he was still breathing. He knew that Grace was trying to keep him awake as Danny instructed her to and he wanted to stay awake for her, but as time wore on it became harder. Steve could feel the darkness coming closer and he hoped help would arrive before it reached him. He did not want Grace to have to watch as Danny stopped breathing with no one to help him. Steve knew that as the pressure from the blood and air leaking into his abdomen increased Danny’s shallow breaths would stop.

Grace sat on the other side of Danny and mirrored Steve’s position by keeping her hand on Danny’s chest also. 

A few minutes before Grace heard the helicopter in the distance, Steve slipped into unconsciousness and nothing Grace tried would wake him. She was now alone again and knew it was up to her to look after the two men who meant the most to her, even though she felt the need to curl up and block out everything she had experienced in the last day. 

The sound of the helicopter in the distance roused Grace from a contemplative mood as she watched Danny’s chest rise and fall under her hand. She knew the breaths were shallower now and further apart, but she did not know how to help him. She was so afraid that she would have to watch him die, just as she had to watch Duro stab her mother.

With tears of relief, Grace picked up the flare gun and moved to the opening in the canopy. She looked at the lights of the helicopter as it turned away, not having seen the raft in the dark. “No, come back,” She cried. 

Grace raised the flare gun as Steve had instructed her and fired off a flare. She waited and watched, as the helicopter seemed to turn and head towards them. Seconds later, it turned again and headed to the right. “No. You have to come this way.” She cried. Grace loaded the final flare into the gun and held it up ready to fire. She hesitated, should she do this? It was the last flare, what if no one saw it? As she watched, the helicopter again turned, this time it flew parallel to the raft, but quite a distance away still. “I have to do this now before they turn again.” Grace mumbled to herself.

The flare flew straight up into the sky and burst in a bright red array. “You have to see us.” Grace shouted at the distant helicopter. Apparently, they did as they again changed direction, this time heading directly for the raft. “Yes!” Grace pumped the air in triumph. Then she turned and switched on the portable light, sitting it at the opening of the canopy.

A few minutes later, the helicopter hovered just above the water near the raft, bright lights shining down on the water. Grace waved when she saw Kono standing by the open door in the side of the machine. A man jumped into the water closely followed by Kono, then another man. Grace watched as they swam to the raft. Kono reached it first.

“Grace, are you alright?” Kono said as she clung to the side of the raft.

“Yes, but Danno and Uncle Steve are hurt.”

“These men will help them, Grace, but first you and I need to get out of their way.” Kono held out her hand to Grace who moved from where she again sat next to Danny. With Kono’s help, Grace slid into the water. It was a short distance to the hovering helicopter where a rope was already trailing with a harness attached. 

Kono secured the harness around Grace. “Uncle Chin is up there, Grace, I need to go back and help with your dad and Steve.”

Grace nodded as the rope lifted her from the water and into the helicopter where Chin immediately enveloped her in a hug. Grace clung to Chin and refused to let go. Now that help had arrived, the events of the day caught up with her. 

Several minutes later Steve came aboard, still unconscious and in a harness attached to one of the men. Transferred immediately to a waiting stretcher and moved to the side, the man who came aboard with him went to work. 

There was a shout from below and a basket stretcher found its way into the water. Moments later Danny came aboard strapped into the stretcher; Kono and the last man closely followed him.

Once the side door shut, the helicopter turned and headed straight for Tripler Army Medical Center. It was further away than the Lanai Community Hospital but had a much better trauma unit.

Grace still sat in Chin’s arms. She watched as one man worked on Steve, the other two on her father. 

The man working on Steve asked her questions about Steve’s wounds, but Grace could only stare at her father. No words would come to her, she could not think clearly. Her mother was dead, Step-Stan was dead, she was sure Danno was dying and maybe Uncle Steve too. It was all too much. Now that help had arrived, she did not need to be brave anymore, so Grace retreated into herself and refused to speak.

Kono looked at Chin then moved forward and took Grace from him. She guided Grace to a seat near the front of the helicopter and sat down pulling the traumatised girl onto her lap. Grace did not need to see the frantic efforts the two medics trying to stabilise her father were making. Kono knew Danny was in a bad way and she was sure that Grace knew it too. Grace was a smart ten year old and she must have seen Steve put the tube in Danny’s chest, so Kono simply whispered reassuring words to Grace and rubbed her back as she held her.

Chin watched the efforts made to stabilise Danny. An oxygen mask placed over Danny’s mouth and nose fogged slightly with each shallow breath. The IV placed in his right arm administered fluids. The tube in the left side of Danny’s chest, replaced. 

Leads attached to Danny’s chest led to a monitor by his head. Chin’s eyes left Danny and fixated on the monitor. The heartbeat was too slow. He knew the medics were worried about the slow heartbeat and shallow breathing. “Hold on, Danny,” Chin whispered. “You just have to make it to the hospital; they’ll fix you up there.”

Steve did not move at all during the journey to Tripler. The medic working on him tried everything he could think of to wake Steve, but to no avail. The laceration on Steve’s forehead worried him immensely. A bruise had already formed extending from the left side of his forehead down the side of his face and around his left eye. The wound to Steve’s leg was worrying because it was infected, but the head wound was of great concern. The fact that he could not wake him meant he had a very severe concussion or worse.

Danny almost made it to Tripler before his heart stopped. The helicopter was just approaching the coast of Oahu, and the sun was just rising, when the monitor alarm went off. The two medics jumped into action, but they could not do much. Danny needed surgery to relieve the pressure building up in his abdomen and chest cavities, and it was beyond their scope to perform such a surgery. 

They took it in turns to administer CPR as the helicopter landed. Chin could only watch as Danny was whisked away, one man riding on the gurney with him, still performing CPR.


	12. Chapter 12

Kono led Grace down the hallway into the trauma unit of Tripler Army Medical Center, Chin walked besides them. Steve was already in the unit and now undergoing evaluation in a bay to the right. There was no sign of Danny anywhere. 

A nurse approached Grace and tried to take her from Kono so she could check for injuries, but Grace clung tighter to Kono and refused to move, her eyes fixed on the activity around Steve.

Chin sighed and bent down to pick Grace up, placing her on the gurney in the trauma bay next to Steve where she could still see what was happening. The nurse moved in and started to check Grace over, but when she blocked Grace’s view of Steve the girl moved away so she could see him again. The nurse looked at Chin before she went back to work, this time staying to the side so she did not block Grace’s view. By the time she was satisfied that Grace had no injuries other that the obvious bruise high on her right cheek and some bruises on her arms, Steve’s evaluation was over and his gurney wheeled out of the bay. 

Grace immediately became agitated, attempting to follow Steve by getting off her gurney. Kono stepped in and held her still. “Grace, you need to stay here.” Grace was shaking her head from side to side and crying. 

Dr Fry, who had treated Danny in the past and knew all the Five-0 team, including Grace, came over from where he stood, Steve’s chart in his hand. He was tall and dark like Steve, just as fit, although a few years older, and Kono figured he could give Steve a run for his money any day. He stopped in front of Grace and put his hand on her shoulder. When she finally met his eyes, he spoke to her softly. “Grace, Steve has just gone for a CAT scan so we can see how badly he hurt his head, okay? He will be back in a little while. Why don’t you lie back and rest until then?”

Grace looked at the doctor steadily for a few seconds, nodded once and lay down on the gurney. Chin and Kono both sighed in relief. Dr Fry turned to the nurse, “Any injuries apart from the bruises?”

“No, doctor, but she is dehydrated. I would like to start an IV.”

“Okay, when you have the IV in I want you to give her a mild sedative. She needs to rest, and I don’t like how she is reacting to whatever happened out there.”

Chin and Kono stayed by Grace’s side as she succumbed to the sedative and was then moved into a room. Kono stayed with Grace, but Chin headed back to the trauma bay to check up on Steve and find out about Danny.

Steve was back in the trauma bay and Dr Fry was again by his side when Chin arrived. “How is he, doc?”

Dr Fry looked up from his examination of Steve’s leg. “He has a linear fracture to the frontal bone of his skull. I was afraid of something like that when we could not wake him, and the CAT scan confirmed it. His leg wound is infected and he will have to go to the O.R. for debridement. The bullet didn’t hit anything vital so once the infection clears it will heal quickly.”

“He’ll be alright?” Chin asked.

“He’s young and strong. There is no depression in the skull fracture, so there should be no brain injury aside from a grade three concussion.” Dr Fry looked up again. “So barring any complications? Yes, he should make a full recovery.”

Once again, Chin sighed in relief.

“I’m having him placed in the same room as Grace after his surgery. From what I’ve heard, that little girl has suffered enough traumas. I think she’ll need to see him when she wakes.” Dr Fry stepped back as Steve was wheel out of the trauma unit once again, this time to the O.R.

It was now time for Chin to ask the question he was not sure he wanted the answer too. “What about Danny?”

Dr Fry shook his head. “I’m sorry I don’t know. They took him directly to the O.R. I never even saw him.”

“Please Dr Fry you have to find out what is happening with Danny.” Chin wiped his hands down his face and continued, “His heart stopped just before we arrived here. The medics were performing CPR. I need to know if he’s alive.”

Without a word, Dr Fry walked over to Chin and placed his arm around his shoulders. “Come with me. We’ll go up to the O.R. waiting room and find out together.”

Chin sat quietly in the O.R. waiting room. It had been five minutes since Dr Fry disappeared behind the doors to the operating rooms. As each minute passed Chin’s thoughts worsened. By the time, the doctor returned Chin was convinced that Danny was dead and the grave look on Dr Fry’s face did nothing to belie that conclusion. 

With a weary sigh, Dr Fry sat down next to Chin. “He’s alive. Barely. They managed to restart his heart in the O.R. and he’s holding his own right now.” Chin released the breath he had been holding since the doctor walked back out from the O.R.

“Chin, do you have any idea what happened? There is extensive damage to Danny’s lower ribs on his left side.”

“Not really, no.” Chin ran his hands through his hear. “I know that he took a bullet to his vest on the lower left side yesterday evening. He received a bullet graze to his left shoulder at the same time.”

“Well, he now has a through and through bullet wound to the same shoulder and it is infected just as Steve’s wound is. Seawater will do that I’m afraid. As for the injury to his side, I think more happened than just a bullet to the vest. He has two broken ribs, one nicked his lung.”

“Will he live?” Chin asked quietly.

“We don’t know at this point. If he makes it through surgery? Maybe.” Dr Fry stood. “Look, why don’t you go and be with Grace, Steve’s surgery is almost finished and he should be moved into that room within the hour. I’ll find you when Danny’s surgery is over.”

Chin stood too. “Okay doc. I’ll go fill Kono in on Danny’s condition. Maybe when Grace wakes she’ll tell us what happened.”

Dr Fry shook his head. “Don’t count on it, Chin. From what I saw that little girl is going to need help to deal with whatever happened. I don’t expect her to start talking any time soon.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right. We think she may have seen her mother killed and maybe even her stepfather. She was not the way she is now when we found her though as it had to be Grace that fired the flare that drew us to their location.”

“No, maybe not. She needed to look after her father and Steve, but as soon as help arrived, there was no longer any need for her to be strong. Now, she’s retreated into herself. I’ll have the staff psychologist swing by to see her later. Maybe she can get Grace to talk.” Dr Fry placed his hand on Chin’s shoulder and squeezed. “Go. I’ll be there when they’re done here. I promise.”


	13. Chapter 13

Chin walked slowly back to the room Grace and Kono were in. He did not look forward to telling Kono, or Grace what Dr Fry had said regarding Danny’s injuries. 

Kono stood expectantly as Chin entered the room. “How are they?” she asked. Chin looked at a sleeping Grace and then beckoned Kono to come to him by the door. In a quiet voice, he filled her in on what Dr Fry had told him.

“So Steve will be brought here soon?” At Chin’s nod Kono continued. “That’s good. Maybe when he wakes he’ll be able to get through to Grace.” She made no comment on Danny’s condition. It was too early to speculate and she just knew that he would be all right. After all, he had to look after Grace now that her mother and stepfather were gone.

“Yeah, I hope so. Look, why don’t you take a break and go get some coffee. I’ll sit with Grace until you get back.”

“No, Chin, I’d rather stay here,” Kono replied as she went back to the chair by Grace.

“Okay, then I’ll go get us both some coffee and I’ll be back soon.” Chin left the room and headed for the cafeteria in the search of a decent cup of coffee.

The coffee was not the best, but it helped anyway. Chin had brought a sandwich for both of them, but Kono only nibbled at hers. “Cuz, you need to eat that, you’ve had nothing since yesterday.”

“Not hungry, Chin.” Kono pushed the sandwich further away.

Chin was about to argue more when there was a flurry of activity at the door and a gurney appeared with Steve on it. Curtains around the second bed in the room obstructed the view as the hospital staff settled Steve and hooked him up to various things. 

Dr Fry opened the curtain once the process was complete so Chin and Kono could now see a very still Steve resting in the bed.

“How is he, doc?” Kono asked.

“Surprisingly good, actually.” Dr Fry answered as he snagged another chair and came to sit with Chin and Kono. “The surgery went very well and the surgeon thinks he got all the infection out.”

“Good to hear.” Chin sighed. “When do you think he’ll wake?”

“Hard to say. The anaesthetic has already worn off, so the only think keeping him under is the concussion. Talk to him, it may help.” Dr Fry looked at Grace. “Any sign of Grace waking yet?”

“No.” Kono replied. “Why? Should she be awake by now?” She stood and laid her hand on Grace’s forehead.

“Well, the sedative was very mild and should not keep her under this long. I’m thinking she doesn’t want to wake and face what happened. Talk to her, too.” Dr Fry suggested.

“What about Danny?” Chin asked. “Any word on how his surgery is going?”

“No, not yet, Chin. But he’s holding his own and that’s important at this stage.” Dr Fry turned to leave. “I’ll come back as soon as Danny’s moved to recovery.”

“Thanks, doc.” Chin and Kono said at the same time.

Kono sat on the side of Grace’s bed and talked to her in a quiet voice. Chin could not hear what Kono said as he sat in a chair beside Steve talking to him as he tired to wake him up. Chin talked about the case; Steve’s injuries; and how Grace was; but it was when he mentioned Danny was still in surgery that there was an increase in Steve’s heart rate. Finally, two dull grey eyes opened and tried to focus on Chin. 

“Welcome back, Steve. How do you feel?”

Steve worked his dry mouth but finally managed to croak out one word, “Danny?”

“He’s still in surgery at the moment. Dr Fry promised to come let us know when the surgery’s over.” Chin reached up and pushed the call button before he picked up a small cup of ice chips from the bedside table. “Here, suck on one of these,” he said has he spooned a chip into Steve’s mouth. “It will help.”

A nurse bustled in and seeing Steve awake immediately left again. Moments later, she was back taking his vitals. Dr Fry soon entered the room and approached Steve’s bed. “How’s the head, Commander?”

“It’s fine. Tell me how Danny is.”

“I seriously doubt your head is fine, so tell me on a scale of 1 to 10 how bad the pain is. Then I’ll talk to you about your partner.” Dr Fry crossed his arms and waited.

Steve stared at him for a few seconds before his sluggish brain figured out that he was not going to win this battle and he sighed. “The pains about an 8, but I can handle it.”

“I seriously doubt that, too, but thank you for being honest about the pain level. Your partner is still in surgery. His lung was punctured by a rib and you saved his life by inserting that tube.” Dr Fry pulled a syringe from his pocket and handed it to the waiting nurse. At the look on Steve’s face, he held up his hand, “It’s just a mild pain reliever which will not put you out. We need answers to too many questions right now.”

Steve’s puzzled look had Chin explaining. “We have no idea what happened after you and Danny entered the building, Steve. How did you end up on the plane? Where is the plane? We have an APB out on it. More importantly, where is Duro?”

The blank look on Steve’s face had Dr Fry moving forward with concern. “You have a hairline fracture to your skull, Commander. Memory loss is a symptom of a grade three concussion, along with dizziness, nausea and a whole host of other things.” 

“No, I remember what happened,” Steve said. “I just thought that Grace would have told you.”

Chin looked over to where Grace lay with Kono still beside her. “No. She has shut down, Steve. Grace hasn’t said a word since the rescue.”

Steve very slowly turned his head to look at Grace. “Is she hurt? She was okay before.”

“No, she’s not hurt.” Dr Fry answered. “She is just sleeping. Her only injury is a bruise on her cheek and a few bruises on her arms.”

Steve looked back at Chin. “Grace told me that Duro hit her when she tried to stop him from hurting her mother.”

“She’s a very brave girl,” Kono chimed in. “We think it was Grace that fired the flares to attract our attention, because you and Danny were both unconscious when we got there.”

“Yeah, I showed her how to work the flare gun. Danny didn’t want me to, but I knew that in all probability Grace would be the only one awake when help arrived.” Steve looked over at Grace again.

Chin placed his hand on Steve’s arm. “Start at the beginning, Steve, and tell us what happened from when you entered the building until we found you.”

Steve swallowed then began to tell Chin, Kono and Dr Fry what had happened. By the time he was done, exhaustion was pulling at him.

Kono moved over beside Chin when Steve started to talk and recorded the whole thing on her phone. When he was done, she laid her hand on his arm. “Go to sleep now, Steve. Chin and I will look after everything, you need to rest.”

Just as Steve started to drift off to sleep, a nurse came into the room, “Dr Fry? You are needed in the O.R.”

Dr Fry immediately got up and left the room. Steve watched as the door closed behind him. “Danny!” he exclaimed. “That had to be about Danny.”

“No, you don’t know that, Steve.” Chin said. “It could be about another patient.” 

“It’s about Danny, Chin. I knew he was bleeding to death and I could do nothing about it. What made it worse was that Danny knew it too,” Steve looked over at the sleeping child in the other bed. “And so did Grace.” He continued.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, poor Grace is so traumatized by the whole experience she's shut down.

The three teammates sat in silence for the ten minutes it took for Dr Fry to come back into the room. “He’s alive,” were the first words out of the doctor’s mouth. “They are moving him down to ICU.”

“I want to see him,” Steve said as he tried to push himself upright. The dizziness that assailed him as soon as he moved stopped him more that the three cries of, “NO!” Then the nausea hit and Chin just managed to get a bowl in front of Steve as he rolled to his side and threw up.

“Not a good idea, Commander. I’ll go get something to help with the nausea, and then I’ll tell you how your partner’s doing.” Dr Fry left the room again, only to return moments later and inject something into Steve’s IV.

Steve relaxed as the nausea receded so Dr Fry started his update. “Detective Williams came through surgery well. I saw him in the recovery room and spoke to his surgeon. That’s why I was called to the O.R. The damage to his lung was less than first suspected. The blood loss caused his heart to stop, but he’s receiving transfusions and his pressure is almost normal now. They fixed his lung and cleaned his shoulder wounds. He has an infection, just as you do, Commander, but he’s on strong antibiotics which should do the trick.”

“I think it’s time you called us Steve and Danny, don’t you?” Steve settled a little more into the pillow behind him. Danny would recover from this, physically and emotionally, Steve was sure of that now. “Can Chin or Kono go sit with Danny? I don’t want him to be alone.”

“Yes, Com … Steve, one person can stay with Danny. You sleep for a while and we’ll give you updates each time we wake you.” He looked at his watch, “Which will be in two hours.”

Kono moved back besides Grace and Chin, with a nod to Steve, left to go sit with Danny. Steve shifted to a more comfortable position and fell asleep. 

On his way to ICU Chin called Catherine and filled her in on what Steve had told them about the plane crash and Duro. 

“Chin, Gabby and I will be there as soon as we can.” The two women had wanted to come to the hospital when Chin had first called them after the rescue, but Chin had thought them safer on the base with Duro still loose. 

Gabby appeared in the ICU within 15 minutes of Chin’s call, so Chin left to tie up any loose ends regarding Duro. 

Catherine went straight to Steve’s room. He was asleep when she got there so she sat beside him holding his hand.

Grace woke while Steve still slept and she refused to acknowledge Kono when she spoke to her. She also refused to drink or eat. She simply rolled on her side facing Steve and stared at him. When the nurse came in and woke Steve, he was too out of it to talk to Grace and he went back to sleep immediately. Catherine also tried to draw Grace out, but failed. 

Chin had returned and was quietly talking to Kono when a very good-looking, petite blond women, walked in and introduced herself as Dr Mears, the staff psychologist. Dr Fry had told her what had transpired with Danny, Steve and Grace during the last day, so at this point she simply wanted to meet Grace and evaluate her condition.

Grace ignored Dr Mears and continued to stare at Steve. When Dr Mears blocked her view, Grace closed her eyes, opening them periodically to check if the doctor had moved. When Dr Mears moved, and with her view of Steve once again restored, Grace continued her vigil.

With a nod of her head, Dr Mears indicated she wanted to talk outside the room, so Chin, Kono and Catherine followed her out. “First, the good news is that Grace is not catatonic; she has simply detached herself from the world around her, except for Commander McGarrett.”

“And the bad news?” Kono asked.

“The bad news is that until Commander McGarrett, or her father are well enough to talk to her, she is likely to stay that way.”

“What about Gabby?” Catherine suggested, “She and Grace are close.”

“Gabby?” Dr Mears questioned.

“Yes, Danny’s girlfriend.” Chin clarified. “She’s with Danny right now.”

“It’s worth a try, but I think it will have to be one of the two men who were with her to bring her out of the state she currently is in.” Dr Mears pushed open the door to look at Grace again and drew in a sharp breath. “Will you look at that?” she said.

While left alone, Grace had moved from her own bed and climbed onto Steve’s. Now she lay against Steve’s right side with her head on his shoulder and her right arm across his chest. Her eyes were closed and her breathing even. Dr Mears approached the bed and discovered that Grace was asleep. The other three had entered the room behind the doctor and they watched as she pulled a blanket from Grace’s bed and draped it over the two sleeping patients.

“Let’s leave them for now. Here,” she handed Kono a business card. “When Grace wakes again. Call me and I’ll come right back.”

“Thanks, doc.” Kono said as Dr Mears left the room. It was now early afternoon and they all took it in turns to sit with Danny, or Steve and Grace. The nurses woke Steve every two hours, but Grace stayed asleep. It was not until the next morning that Grace woke. She looked at Steve who was still asleep and sighed. 

Gabby was dozing in a chair by the bed. She woke when she heard Grace sigh. “Come, Grace, let’s get you cleaned up.” She held out her hand to Grace. “The nurse will be in soon to wake Steve. I think you should be wide awake and fresh so you can help them look after him.” Grace looked at Gabby. “I know that your father would want you to take care of Steve for him.”

Kono, who sat in a chair by Grace’s bed, smiled. That was the first time Grace had actually looked at anyone, other than Steve, since the rescue. 

Tentatively Grace put out her hand and let Gabby pull her from the bed and lead her into the bathroom. When they came back out, Grace looked refreshed and the nurse was walking into the room to wake Steve.

Each time Steve had woken during the night, he had been able to stay awake a little longer. This time he woke easily and immediately looked for Grace. She was by the bathroom, but as he looked at her, she immediately ran to his bed and reached for his hand.

Kono pulled out her phone and called Dr Mears, then Chin who was with Danny. By the time they both arrived in the room, Steve had Grace sitting next to him on the bed and he was telling her that he was going to be fine. “The medicines the doctors are giving me have helped with the infection in my leg.” Grace just looked steadily at him. “My head is getting better, too, Grace.” When Grace still said nothing, Steve looked over at the doctor and his friends. He was lost, had no idea how he could break through to Grace.

Dr Mears waved her hand to indicate she wanted him to keep talking. “Come on, Grace, tell me what is going on in your head, sweetheart.” 

Grace lay down next to him and curled up without saying a word. Steve looked over at the doctor again. She held up a finger to indicate to Steve to give her a minute then she asked Chin the leave the room with her.

“Has anyone talked to Grace about how her father is doing, Chin?”

“No, she slept through the night. Should I go talk to her now?” Chin questioned. 

“First, is he awake, and will he recover?”

“Actually, he’s doing very well, but he isn’t awake yet.” 

Dr Mears thought for a few seconds. “Okay, I want you to go in and talk to Steve about how Detective Williams is doing. Don’t talk directly to Grace unless she engages you first.”

Chin nodded and re-entered Steve’s room. Kono, Catherine and Gabby all sat on Grace’s bed watching as Steve rubbed circles in Grace’s back. Chin snagged a chair and sat down beside Steve’s bed on the opposite to Grace. Dr Mears stood just inside the room her back against the wall.

“While I’m here I thought I’d give you an update on Danny condition, Steve. I was just in Danny’s room and his condition is now stable. Dr Fry expects him to wake up in the next few hours.” A look of relief flashed across Steve’s face. “The infection is under control and his temperature has come down in the last few hours.” Chin continued. “His lung is healing well, and the surgeon told me that you and Grace saved Danny’s life by inserting that tube.”

Steve’s right hand continued to rub circles on Grace’s back, but he used his left hand to raise her face so she had to look at him. “You hear that, Grace? We saved Danno. I couldn’t have done it without your help. You know that, right?” 

Grace nodded and lay her head back down, but instead of curling up, she stretched out. Dr Mears smiled at Steve. This was good, but Grace really needed to see her father, and soon. If she refused to talk to him, then the situation could be more serious than she first thought.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for Danny to wake up.

Danny woke with a start. His breath hitched, and he groaned in pain as he inadvertently moved his shoulder and side. Gabby was there in a second, she had been sitting in a chair beside the bed reading. 

“Danny, take it easy. Breathe slowly, you’re all right.” 

“Gabby?” Danny opened his eyes and focused on Gabby’s face. “Hey.” Gabby watched Danny’s eyes and she saw the exact moment he remembered what had happened, and why he was in the hospital.

“They’re fine, Danny.” Gabby told him before he had to ask. “Steve is awake and the doctors are talking about releasing him in a couple of days.” Danny sighed in relief but his eyes still held a question. “Grace isn’t hurt apart from a few bruises.” Gabby hesitantly continued.

“Tell me.” Danny said, “There’s something else you’re not saying.”

Gabby put her hand on Danny’s face. “Grace has retreated into herself. She is refusing to talk to anyone including Steve. She hasn’t eaten since we don’t know when, but Steve has managed to get her to drink so that’s something.”

Danny tried to sit up, but Gabby held him down easily. “No, stay still! The doctor said that she could see you as soon as you are ready. They’ll let her in here even though kids are not normally allowed in the ICU.”

“Bring her,” was all Danny said after that.

Gabby nodded, but she did not leave. Instead she texted Chin who was still in Steve’s room. A few minutes later Chin, with Kono beside him, walked into the ICU pushing Steve in a wheelchair. Grace held Steve’s hand as she walked next to him. The second she saw her father was awake; Grace dropped Steve’s hand and launched herself at the bed in an attempt to reach Danny. Gabby intercepted Grace and picked her up so she could sit beside her father. “Gently, Grace.” Gabby cautioned.

Danny raised his right hand and cupped Grace’s face. “I’m glad you’re alright, monkey. I was so worried when I woke and you weren’t here.”

Grace put her hand on Danny’s chest so she could feel his heartbeat, just as she had on the raft. Then she smiled for the first time in over two days. “I was so scared, Danno,” she whispered. “I thought you were going to die just like mommy and Step-Stan.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Grace. I promise. I’m staying right here with you.” Grace lay down and settled in next to her father. Now that she was here, she intended staying.

Danny looked over at Steve. It was good to see him awake after he had been so afraid Steve’s head injury was more than a concussion. The complete left side of Steve’s face was one big massive bruise, which also spread across his forehead to the right side. “You okay, Steve?” There were sterile strips holding the nasty cut on his forehead together.

“I’m fine, just a bump on the head. How are you feeling, Danno?”

“I can’t play that game right now, Steven.” Danny quibbled. “Don’t be a Neanderthal and tell me how you really are.” 

“Okay. I may have a slight fracture to my skull, but it is healing fine. I may also have a headache that won’t go away, but the doctor said I could get up and come see you.”

“Now, did it hurt you to admit that, Steven?” At Steve’s slight headshake Danny continued, “No? Good. Now, why don’t you go back to your room and rest? I can see you swaying in that chair?”

“What? No. I’m fine. I just got here.”

Chin picked that moment to chime in. “The doctor told you not to stay too long, Steve. You’ve seen Danny, now I think that the way you are listing to one side is a good indication it’s time to go.”

Gabby moved over to pick up Grace. “Come on, Grace, it’s time to go back to your room.” Grace pushed her away.

“No!”

Danny looked at Gabby over Grace’s head. He knew Grace would have to leave. Allowing her in here was an exception. As Gabby reached for Grace again, Danny shook his head.

“Grace? Look at me, Grace.” Danny said. When Grace met his eyes, he continued. “You have to go back to your room, monkey. I’ll be out of here and in a regular room as soon as possible, then you can be with me. Until then, why don’t you look after Uncle Steve for me, okay?”

Grace shook her head. “Please, Grace,” Danny whispered, but loud enough for everyone to hear. “You know how much I worry about him not looking after himself. I need you to look after him for me until I can do it again.”

Everyone held his or her breath while Grace contemplated her father’s request. Finally, she nodded her head. Gabby helped her off the bed and Grace walked over to Steve and took his hand. The partners looked at each other over Grace’s head. Each promising the other, by merely a look, that everything would be fine.

Dr Fry had slipped into the ICU cubicle while Danny was convincing Grace to go back to her room. As soon as Chin, Kono, Steve and Grace left, the doctor approached the bed. He checked Danny’s vitals on the monitors, and then he smiled down at him. “You are doing a lot better Danny. Keep this up and I’ll move you tomorrow.”

“That’s great.” Gabby enthused. Danny nodded in thanks as Dr Fry turned and left. Gabby leaned down and kissed Danny’s forehead. “Now, you get some sleep, and I’ll see if Grace can come and visit again later.

Danny smiled, “I like you when you’re bossy.” He shifted slightly in the bed. “Why don’t you lie down and rest with me? You look tired.” 

“Danny! What would the nurses say?” Gabby whispered, but she readily lay down next to him and they both fell asleep within seconds.

Grace did as her father requested and helped the nurses look after Steve, who was more exhausted than he would like to admit from his trip to see Danny. The one thing she did not do though was talk. While Steve slept, she would lie in her bed and look up at the ceiling. When Steve was awake she helped look after him, but try as he might he could not get a single word out of her. Danny was the only person she had spoken too since their rescue. 

In the early evening Kono was allowed to take Grace for another quick visit with her father. The two talked quietly together while Kono filled Gabby in on how Grace and Steve were doing. Grace actually smiled at Danny when Kono led her out of the cubicle to go back to her room. 

Steve waited impatiently for news on Danny as Dr Fry had not allowed him to go this time, and Chin had backed the doctor up. Steve knew when the odds were against him so Kono had instructions to give him a detailed account of Grace’s visit and how Danny seemed.

“He’s fine, brah,” was the first think Kono said as she and Grace entered the room. “He was almost sitting up and he and Grace talked together quietly. In fact he and Gabby caused quite a stir when the nurses walked in and found them both asleep in the bed.” Kono laughed and Steve joined in. “Gabby is going to spend the night with Danny and Dr Fry even thinks he will be able to move Danny into a regular room tomorrow.”

“That is good news.” Steve sighed. He looked over at Grace who now sat on her bed quietly. Kono had come close to Steve. “She talked to Danny?” he whispered.

“Yes.” Kono replied her voice just as quiet. “She’ll be alright, Steve. We just need to give her time.”

“I hope so, Kono. I really hope so.” Steve sighed as he settled back into the pillows and turned on his side facing Grace. “Oh, by the way Chin, seeing as you and Dr Fry would not let me go see Danny. I think you can arrange to have Danny moved into this room with Grace and me.” 

Chin nodded and sighed, “Why me?” as he left the room to go talk to Dr Fry. 

Catherine had gone back to the base earlier in the day as she had a shift she had to take. Chin and Kono left when visiting hours were over. Both assured Steve and Grace they would be back as soon as allowed in the morning. 

Grace fell asleep immediately and Steve fell asleep shortly afterwards only to be awakened by Grace screaming for her mother. That was the first of many nightmares Grace would have during the long night. 

Dr Mears wanted to sedate Grace, but Steve would not allow it. He was too afraid that Grace would not be able to wake up, and become trapped in a dream where she had to watch her mother killed repeatedly. Danny had set thing up for Steve to be, not only his medical proxy, but Grace’s as well. 

In the end it was Dr Fry who came in and removed Dr Mears from the room. He came back a few minutes later and apologised to Steve. “I’m sorry; sometimes Dr Mears gets a little carried away. She will not be back tonight.”

“Thanks doc. There is no way Danny would want Grace given drugs because she is having nightmares.” Dr Fry left and Steve settled down for a while until another nightmare started. 

Finally, Steve had the nurse move Grace into his bed and he held her close. Each time she fell asleep, he waited and watched for the nightmare to start. Then when it did, and it did every time, he would wake her before the screaming started. By the morning, Steve was exhausted and so was Grace.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny's getting better and will be moved into Steve & Grace's room, but I'm not quite done with whumping him yet though.

Danny felt a lot better than he had the previous day. Today was the day he moved out of the ICU and into the same room as Grace and Steve. Gabby had left earlier to go home to shower and change with a promise to be back before Danny’s move. Chin arrived just as Danny finished his light breakfast. It was his first meal since he arrived at the hospital. If the meal stayed down then the room change would happen, so Danny was determined it would stay down.

“How are you this morning, Danny?” Chin asked.

“I’m good, can’t wait to move out of here.” Danny answered with a smile. Then as Chin frowned, Danny asked, “What? What’s wrong? Is it Grace? Steve? What Chin?”

“No, they’re both fine, as far as I know, I haven’t seen them yet today. It’s Charlie.” Chin ran a hand through his hair. “HPD contacted Stan’s brother, Mike. He lives here on Oahu. Yesterday afternoon he picked Charlie up from CPS and plans to raise him as his own.”

“Oh, God, Chin. I haven’t even thought about Charlie since CPS took him.” Danny shifted a little in the bed. “But that’s good, right? He’s Stan’s son, not mine, so it’s only right that Stan’s brother looks after him.”

“I wasn’t sure how you’d feel Danny, or how Grace will feel being separated from her brother.” 

“Grace and I will deal with it. We have no choice.” There was silence for a couple of minutes then Danny asked, “Who else did HPD call?”

“Well, I spoke to your parents and they were all set to come, but with you doing so well they decided to wait a couple of weeks until they can spend time with you out of the hospital.”

“Okay, that’s good I’m glad they decided to wait.” Danny looked pensive for a moment. “What about Rachel’s family did you or HPD contact them?”

“Yes, HPD did. Her mother is flying in, today actually.”

“Oh, great, that woman hates me.” Danny stated.

“What? I’m sure she doesn’t.”

“Yes, she does, ever since her visit shortly after Rachel and I married. After a couple of days, I moved her into a hotel. She’s never forgiven me for that.” Danny sighed. “And now I’ve gotten Rachel killed, she’ll hate me even more.”

Chin sat on the bed beside Danny. “Danny, you did not get Rachel killed. Duro killed Rachel. Not you.”

“But he killed her because of me.”

Dr Mears entered Danny’s cubicle before Chin could reply. Chin introduced the doctor to Danny, and she pulled up a chair so she could sit and talk. Chin excused himself and went up to Steve’s room.

Once Dr Mears had told Danny what she thought about Grace refusing to talk and the nightmares that had manifested the previous night. She told him how Steve had not allowed her to treat Grace. 

“Steve would only want what is best for Grace, Dr Mears. So if he said no drugs, then I would have to agree with him.” Danny stared steadily at the doctor.

Dr Mears decided to change tracks a little, “Danny, do you and Grace have any family here on Oahu? I believe you moved here from New Jersey.”

“No, my parents and sisters still live in New Jersey.” Danny answered. “Why?”

“Well, I think Grace needs the support of her family if she is going to come through this and put it all behind her.”

“Steve, Chin, Kono and Gabby are like family. I’m sure they will help with Grace.”

“Danny, Grace will not engage with any of them. Yes, Steve has managed to get her to interact slightly, but it is not enough. The love of her grandparents could make all the difference.”

Danny looked at Dr Mears for a few minutes and decided he did not really like her. She said nothing while he processed what she had just told him. Then she continued, “Think about it, Danny. You need to do what is best for Grace. Living here in Hawaii will only remind her of what has happened.”

“I’ll think about it, Dr Mears. Now I’m tired would you mind?’ Danny nodded at the opening in the curtain. “I’d like to sleep before they come and move me.”

“Yes, of course, Danny. We’ll talk more about this later.” Dr Mears left. 

Danny closed his eyes but he could not sleep. What could he do? As much as he hated to admit it, Hawaii had become home to him and Grace. He did not want to leave and go back to New Jersey but if that was what he needed to do for Grace, then he would.

Steve waited impatiently for Danny’s arrival from the ICU. Dr Fry had been in early and confirmed that Danny was doing a lot better and having kept down his breakfast, the move was a go. It had now been over 24 hours since Steve had seen his partner and he was worried. He had overheard Dr Mears talking to Chin about how Grace needed her family if she was going to get through this trauma and he knew the doctor would have had the same conversation with Danny. Steve did not want Danny and Grace to go back to New Jersey. They had family here on Oahu. Steve was their family, and he would never accept losing them, not after all they had gone through together.

Finally, just before lunch Danny arrived, his bed pushed to the other side of Grace’s bed. To Steve, Danny looked better than he had the previous day, but he saw the worry in his eyes when he looked at Grace.

Grace had moved back to her own bed when breakfast arrived, and she now lay staring at the TV, which showed a cartoon. Steve knew Grace was not watching the TV; she had not eaten any of her breakfast either. 

Once the orderlies left, Grace crept off her bed and climbed onto Danny’s. Danny said nothing but simply moved his right arm so Grace would fit beside him and then hugged her when she lay down.

A look passed between the two partners, but neither spoke about what was really bothering them. Instead, Steve asked, “How you doing, partner?”

“I’m doing a lot better now, Steve, what about you? How’s that hard head of yours holding up?”

“I’m good.”

“Sure you are, and I’m the Queen of England.” Danny retorted. “You look tired.”

“Yeah. Grace and I had a tough night. But maybe now you’re here she can get some sleep.”

“I heard about last night, Steve. Thank you for looking after Grace and not letting them drug her.” 

“I knew you wouldn’t want that, Danny. Look.” Steve indicated Grace. “She’s already asleep.”

“You go to sleep too, Super SEAL. I’ll take over now.” Steve nodded as he settled down. He was exhausted from sitting up all night with Grace. Now that Danny was here and looking so good, maybe he could catch a few hours sleep.

Gabby who had come in with Danny, moved a chair over beside the bed and sat down. She placed a hand on Grace’s arm and gentle rubbed it up and down. Danny smiled at her. God, what was he going to do? If he went back to New Jersey, he would have to leave Gabby. There was no way he could ask her to leave her life here on Oahu. The whole mess sucked and no matter what Chin said, it was all Danny’s fault.

Grace managed to sleep until suppertime before the nightmare started. Danny, who had dozed off shortly after Grace, woke with a jerk as Grace cried, “MOMMY!” The pain that shot through Danny’s left side and shoulder immobilized him. He found it hard to breathe and Grace thrashing beside him did not help.

Gabby, once again was reading, her chair close to the bed. She dropped her book and jumped up to grab a hold of Grace before she could hurt her father any further.

Steve woke at Grace’s cry and seeing what was happening, jumped out of bed and was besides Danny in seconds. While Gabby tried to wake Grace and calm her down, Steve placed his hand on Danny’s chest in an attempt to do the same thing. “Danny, slow down your breathing. I know it hurts, but you have to breathe through the pain.” Steve pushed the call button for the nurse then sat heavily on the bed, never taking his hand from Danny’s chest. Adrenalin had fuelled his passage from one bed to the other, but now the pain in his leg and head were making themselves known. He blinked his eyes as dizziness assailed him, but he kept talking to Danny. “Come on, partner, I know you can do this. Feel my hand on your chest and concentrate on moving it up and down slowly.”

Gabby had lifted Grace from the bed and now sat in the chair, a wide-awake Grace on her lap. Steve saw this as he continued to talk to Danny. Finally, blue pain filled eyes stared up at Steve as Danny tried valiantly to do as Steve wanted and breathe through the pain. Danny lost the battle though as his eyes rolled back and he went limp under Steve’s hand.

“Danno!” Grace cried as the sight of her father passing out brought back memories of what had happened in the raft.


	17. Chapter 17

The nurse rushed in just as Danny lost consciousness, Dr Fry was close behind her. Gabby explained what had happened as she soothed an almost hysterical Grace. 

Dr Fry examined Danny, and sighed in relief. “All right, his breathing is a little shallow, but I don’t think he’s damaged his ribs, or lung. Nurse, I want an x-ray of his left side stat.” 

The nurse rushed from the room to arrange the x-ray as Dr Fry walked around the bed to where Steve still sat. “Come on, Steve, I think you need to lie back down before you fall down.” Steve had not taken his eyes off Danny, his hand still resting lightly on Danny’s chest. “He’ll be fine, Steve. The x-ray is just a precaution.” Dr Fry put a hand under Steve’s arm and slowly eased him up off the bed. 

Steve’s trip back to his own bed was considerably slower. His eyes closed as soon as he was prone on the bed. Dr Fry lifted the bandage around Steve’s leg to check the wound, and declared there was no damage. “How’s your head?”

“Good,” Steve groaned, obviously in pain.

“Yeah. Why don’t I believe you, Steve?” 

“You been taking lessons from Danny?” Steve inquired.

“Yep. Are you dizzy?”

“Uh ..” was all Steve managed, an arm now over his eyes to block out the light. 

“Okay, I’m going to give you a mild pain reliever.” Two orderlies entered and moved Danny, bed and all from the room. Steve tried to open his eyes to see what was happening. “No! Keep your eyes closed for now Steve, Danny is going down for x-rays. That’s all. By the time he comes back you should be feeling better.” Steve sighed and kept his arm over his eyes.

The nurse, who had come back in with the orderlies, left again on Dr Fry’s instruction to get medication for Steve.

Dr Fry moved over to where Gabby sat, a much calmer Grace still on her lap. He knelt down in front of Grace. “How are you, Grace?” She ignored him; tears streaming down her face, as she stared at the space were her father’s bed had been. Dr Fry knew that Danny would prefer Grace not be given any medication, but he felt that it was time they at least talked about doing something as this needed to stop. “Your dad will be okay. It was just the pain. You’ll see when he comes back.” With no acknowledgement from Grace, Dr Fry stood and left the room.

When Danny returned to the room, he was awake and his breathing improved. Dr Fry came in shortly afterwards. “Well, Danny, the x-rays were fine. You were lucky, my friend, but that can not happen again.” Once the nurse had finished settling Danny Dr Fry asked her to take Grace and give her a shower. “A nice warm shower will make you feel so much better, Grace,” he bargained. 

Grace, now sat on her bed, but watched Danny intently. She took her eyes off her father briefly as she nodded at Dr Fry and slipped from the bed. Grace walked over to her father and whispered. “I’m sorry I hurt you, Danno.”

“You didn’t hurt me Grace, it was an accident.” Grace looked less than convinced. “Now you go have a shower Monkey.” Danny continued.

The nurse took Grace’s hand and led her from the room. Dr Fry moved closer to Danny’s bed. 

“Danny, we need to talk about Grace while she’s gone. I know that Dr Mears thinks she should be sedated.” When Danny opened his mouth to argue Dr Fry held up his hand to indicate he was not finished yet. “However, I do not agree. But, I do think a very mild form of sedation that will allow her to relax while not actually putting her to sleep, would be good.”

“We’ll still be able to wake her from a nightmare?” Danny asked.

“Yes. But she stays in her own bed tonight.”

Danny looked over at Steve who still had his hand over his eyes, but Danny knew he was listening. “All right, if you think it will help. I don’t think super SEAL over there can take anymore sleepless night.” 

“Funny, Danny. At least I didn’t need to go for x-rays.”

“No, but you just extended your stay another day.” Dr Fry interjected. Steve opened his eyes and gave the doctor what Danny called his ‘SEAL death stare.’ It had no effect on the doctor at all. “I would also suggest that you talk to Grace. I’m not a psychologist, but I do have kids and I find that if you tell them what is going on they handle things a lot better.” 

Dr Fry moved over to the door. “I want you both to settle down and rest. It is almost time for supper and I know that you missed lunch.” With that, he left.

Gabby who had sat quietly throughout, stood and took Danny’s hand in hers. “He’s right, you know. Grace is strong and you have always been upfront with her. Maybe, if you talk to her about what happened, and how you feel, she will open up too.”

Danny exchanged a look with Steve, before he turned back to Gabby. “You know, I love you for so many reasons, and you have just given me another one.” 

Gabby leaned down and kissed Danny. “I love you, too.”

“Okay, when you two have finished with the mushy stuff, I have an idea.” Steve cut in. “After supper Catherine will be here along with Chin and Kono.”

“So?” Danny asked.

“We are all Ohana, Danny. I think we should all talk to Grace about this, not just to help Grace, but to help all of us as well. I know that Chin and Kono are repressing their feelings about finding us gone on Lanai. If we put everything out in the open it can only help to …”

“I don’t agree, Commander.” Dr Mears had entered the room while Steve spoke. “You will force Grace to relive an experience she is trying to forget. It’s much too soon for that, and I can’t allow it.”

“Excuse me! You can’t allow me to talk to my daughter about what happened to us?” Danny sat up straighter in his bed ready for a full-blown rant.

“Danny, stop!” Steve said before Danny could continue. “Your lung is still healing and can not take one of your rants.” Danny glared at Steve, but he stayed quiet. 

Steve raised his bed and levelled a glare at the doctor. “Dr Mears, I think that you need to leave, now. I know that Dr Fry asked you to look at Grace, and we thank you for that. However, neither Danny, nor I, has ever asked you to treat Grace.” Danny shook his head in agreement. “So you are not her doctor, and we don’t require your help any longer. Grace’s Ohana here on Oahu will get her through this and help her to move on.”

“Well!” Dr Mears exclaimed as she turned and stormed from the room.

Dr Fry, who had been at the nurse’s station, heard the loud voices and now stood in the doorway as Dr Mears left. He looked over at Danny who sat calmly holding Gabby’s hand and smiling at Steve. “Couldn’t have said it better myself, Steven.” Danny said evenly.

“You’re welcome,” Steve smirked. “I’m sorry about that, Dr Fry,” Steve said as he looked over at the doctor.

“That’s alright, Steve. I happen to agree with you. Sorry I asked her to look at Grace in the first place. Now rest!” he ordered as he left the room again.

Supper had come and gone by the time Catherine, Chin and Kono arrived. Grace had only nibbled at her tray. 

Danny, Steve and Gabby had discussed what to do while Grace was gone, and decided Danny should start the ‘intervention’ as Steve had taken to calling it. On consulting Dr Fry, he agreed to stay around, just in case.

As it turned out though it was Chin who got it started when he told Danny that Rachel’s mother had arrived on the island, had Rachel’s remains cremated, and then left the island taking the ashes with her. Chin had spoken quietly, but Grace heard him anyway.

“No!” She screamed, “I didn’t get to say goodbye!” Jumping off her bed, she ran from the room.


	18. Chapter 18

Danny pushed himself up to try to go after Grace, as Steve did the same. Gabby and Catherine both stepped up and stopped the two injured men. 

Kono ran from the room after Grace and returned moments later with a crying, struggling girl held tightly against her. 

“Grace. Stop that now!” Danny barked, his breathing slightly laboured. He had pushed himself up on his good right arm, and watched the door anxiously.

Grace immediately stilled. It was not often her father spoke to her in such a tone and when he did, she listened. “Now come here and sit with me please?” Danny patted the bed beside him. Grace walked over and climbed on the bed as Gabby elevated it so Danny was sitting almost upright.

“Okay, Monkey, we are all going to have an Ohana meeting.” Danny looked over at Steve. “Or, as your Uncle Steve other there is calling it, an intervention.” Grace looked around at everyone present, then back at her father.

“Sweetheart,” Steve now elected to go first, thus giving Danny time to calm his breathing. “We all need to talk about what happened the last few days. It has affected everyone here, and Danno and I think it would be good if we all got our feelings out in the open.” Danny nodded at Steve to go on as the two partners shared a look. “So I’m going to start.”

Everyone pulled up chairs as Catherine helped Steve into a wheelchair and pushed him into the group, now gathered around Danny’s bed. 

“I was really worried about you and your mom when you were taken, but I knew we could find you, and we did. I am so sorry that we were too late to save your mom, but she was still alive when we found her.” Grace stared at Steve as he continued. “She wanted us to go and save you, not worry about her. She loved you very much, Grace.” Grace held on to Danny’s hand as more tears fell.

“After the plane crashed, you rescued me so we were all safe in the raft, but then Danno had trouble breathing. I was so scared then, that we would lose him. You were your father’s daughter, strong like him and you helped me, not only to save Danno, but you talked to me to keep me awake. I love you, Grace, and I love Danno as well, he is my brother, and I don’t want you both to leave me and move back to New Jersey.” Steve ended on a whine. If asked later, he would blame it on the head injury.

“What?” Everyone in the room said at the same time as they all stared at Steve.

“I know you are thinking of moving, Danny, and I don’t want you to go.” Steve said as tears welled up in his eyes. Definitely, the head injury, Steve decided.

“No, we are staying here, Uncle Steve!” Grace exclaimed as she brushed her tears away. “Danno promised, he said ‘I’m not going anywhere Grace. I promise. I’m staying right here with you’ you remember Danno?” Grace asked as she looked at the father.

“I remember, Monkey.” Danny hugged Grace as he looked over at Steve. “Grace and I don’t need to go back to New Jersey to be with family, Steve. Dr Mears was wrong, all the family we need is right here in this room.”

Everyone smiled at the sigh Steve could not hold in as he settled more comfortably into the wheelchair. “Good,” the lump in his throat would not allow any more words.

“Chin and I went through hours of worry once we realised that you three were on that plane.” Kono started. “Finding your gun, badge and phone was too much like the last time Danny.” Kono looked pointedly at Danny. “When we heard the Lanai police shooting at the plane as it took off, we thought you could all be dead. We were able to follow the plane for a while on radar, but then we lost it.”

“Yeah, we raced to the Coast Guard Station and forced them to take us out in a helicopter to look for the plane.” Chin continued. “I thought I was going to have to take Kono’s gun away. She almost pulled it on the pilot when he wanted to return to base as it got dark.”

Kono gave Chin a stormy look then continued the story. “I set up a grid pattern and the pilot followed it. We could only tell a general direction from the first flare you fired, Grace, but the second flare led us right to you though, good job.”

Chin took over again. “We were both scared when we realised just how badly Danny was injured. But the doctors say that you and Steve saved him, Grace.”

Catherine spoke next, “Gabby and I were stuck on the base while this was happening, Grace. We didn’t know that Duro was dead, so Chin wouldn’t let us come to the hospital.”

Gabby added. “We were so scared not knowing how any of you were. Chin gave us very few details,” Gabby looked at Chin reproachfully. “I’m afraid that our imaginations came up with all kinds of bad things.” 

“But when we finally got here, we were so happy that at least you were okay, because we love you,” Catherine finished.

It was now Danny’s turn. He took a calming breath as Grace turned to look at him. “I was scared from the moment I received a call from your school saying you weren’t there and they couldn’t get in touch with your mother.” Danny said quietly. “When Steve and I found Stan …” Danny stopped for a moment. “I think my heart stopped. There was no sign of you or your mom, but Charlie was there in his crib.” 

A tear ran down Grace’s face. She had not asked about her brother, but Danny could see the worry in her eyes. “Charlie was okay, no one touched him. He is going to go live with his Uncle Mike, are you okay with that, Grace?” At Grace’s nod Danny continued. “We found your mom just after Duro stabbed her and took you. We could do nothing for her, and she knew she was dying. She told me where the plane was and that I had to get you back. She loved you more that anything, Grace.” Grace and Danny were both crying now. 

Danny cleared his throat so he could continue. “I found you which made me so happy, and then Duro forced us onto the plane. When Steve managed to get on the plane at the last moment, I knew we had a fighting chance to escape, and I was right,” Danny looked over at Steve. “Super SEAL over there managed to land the plane and you were so strong, rescuing Steve, helping him with me and keeping him awake. Then you fired those flares that led to our rescue. I’m so proud of you Grace. That’s the last time you use a gun of any kind, you hear me, Steven?” Everyone laughed as Danny threw Steve a look that said, ‘do not teach my kid how to shoot any more guns’. “Now we are all here safe and sound, because of you.” Danny winked at Grace. “Well, I’m not sure Steve is sound, but he’s at least safe.” 

“You’re a funny guy, Danny.” Steve smiled at Danny.

Grace looked around at everyone. “I’m sorry.” She said to Danny when her eyes returned to him. 

“You’re sorry? What are you sorry about, Monkey?”

“I’m sorry I got mommy killed,” Grace whispered. “When that man saw you and Uncle Steve coming, I yelled at him that you would kill him for what he’d done.” A sob escaped, but now Grace had started to talk, it all came rushing out. “He laughed at me and said, ‘not before I kill your mother.’ He just walked over and stabbed her. I dropped the towel I had in my hand and pushed him away, but he hit me. That’s when he grabbed me and made me go out the back with him.”

“Oh, Grace. It’s not your fault he killed your mom, that was always his plan. He wanted to hurt me, and Uncle Steve, by taking away everyone we cared for. So believe me, it’s not your fault he killed your mom, or Step-Stan, it’s mine.”

“No!” everyone including Grace chorused.

Steve started to speak but Grace beat him too it. “Then it’s not your fault either, Danno. That man was bad, and I’m glad you shot him.” Grace gasped suddenly. “But I never got to say goodbye to Mommy,” she cried.

Danny pulled her to him more tightly. “It’s okay, Monkey. When we are all allowed out of here, you and I will plan a memorial service for your mom and Step-Stan too.”

“You can hold it on the beach at my house,” Steve offered. “Your dad’s place is much too small.”

“I’d like that,” Grace said through her tears. “Can Charlie come? Do you think Uncle Mike will let him?”

“I’m sure he will.” Chin spoke up. “I’ll call him tomorrow. If you want I’ll take you over to visit Charlie, and you can ask Uncle Mike yourself.” Grace nodded enthusiastically.

They all talked for a while after that until Dr Fry came in and said it was time his patients got some sleep. “Grace, I have a special medicine I’d like you to take. It will help you relax so that you can sleep. I’m not sure you need it anymore, but I’d like you to take it just for tonight anyway. What do you say?”

Grace looked at Steve as Catherine settled him into his bed and she could see how exhausted he was. Then she looked at her father who nodded at her that it was okay. “Alright.” Grace said. She swallowed the pill with a drink of water that Gabby brought for her then she kissed everyone goodnight before she climbed into her own bed. 

Kono walked past Dr Fry and lay down on the bed besides Grace, cuddling her from behind. Gabby lay down with Danny and Catherine lay down with Steve. Chin put two chairs together before he grabbed a spare blanket and pillow, then settled down. Dr Fry looked at them all, then shook his head and left, turning out the lights on his way.

The night passed peacefully, Grace only woke once with a start and Kono soothed her so she fell back asleep and slept through until morning.

The Ohana were all back together again and they would help each other heal, not just physically but emotionally too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter to go.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the last chapter. For the record, I liked Gabby and wish they'd kept her on the show. I hope you've all enjoyed this story.

It was another week before Danny’s release from the hospital. Grace, allowed home the next day, had gone to stay with Gabby, as Danny was her sole guardian now.

The terrible nightmares had not returned, but Grace was restless and irritable, so Danny arranged for her to see the therapist who had treated her after Rick Peterson kidnapped her. That helped, but it was not until Steve’s release, two days after Grace, that she finally seemed to find some peace. Grace demanded to go to Steve’s and then refused to leave with Gabby. 

“Grace, your dad wants you to stay with me.” Gabby tried to reason.

“I know Gabby.” Grace said as she looked between Gabby and Steve. “Please, I need to be here with Uncle Steve, just until Danno comes home.” 

“Why, sweetheart?” Steve asked as he pulled Grace to him.

“Because I’m scared.” Grace whispered.

Gabby came and sat beside Steve and ran her hand over Grace’s hair. “You know that Duro can’t hurt you anymore Grace.” She said.

Grace nodded as she clung to Steve. “But I still see him, everywhere, and I feel safe with Uncle Steve.”

Steve looked at Gabby, “Listen, why don’t the two of you stay here until Danny’s release. I have lots of room and I’m sure Danny won’t mind.” At the bright smile of relief from Grace, Steve continued. “But, we have to call Danno first and ask him if it’s okay.”

“I’ll go talk to him Steve,” Gabby volunteered. “Grace can stay here with you, for now, and if Danny agrees I’ll stop by my place and pick up what we need for a few days.”

“Thank you Gabby.” Grace said as she released Steve and hugged Gabby.

Danny readily agreed when Gabby spoke too him, he had been expecting something like that to happen as he knew the bond Grace had with Steve was very strong. 

Five days later Danny’s release from the hospital saw Grace, Gabby, Steve, Chin and Kono all trying to help him settle into his apartment. Danny’s lung had healed well, but he still had to do breathing exercises, and Grace appointed herself as his coach. His shoulder was still painful and would require weeks of therapy before he could use his arm properly. 

Chin picked him up from the hospital while Kono made sure the apartment was clean and stocked with food. Gabby drove Grace and Steve over, so they were there when Chin arrived with Danny.

Once Danny settled on the couch, Grace snug against his right side arms around each other, Danny thanked everyone. “I can’t thank you enough for everything,” he said, his eyes suspiciously moist. “It means so much to me that you all helped Grace while I was unable to.”

“It’s okay, brah, that’s what Ohana is.” Kono smiled.

“Yeah, you and Grace are part of our family now Danny,” Chin continued. “The Kelly/Kalakaua clan will always be there for you and Grace.”

Danny’s parents arrived the next day and Steve, once again, volunteered his home. Mr & Mrs Williams immediately became part of the Five-0 Ohana. Grace seemed especially happy to see her Grandmother, which started Danny worrying about his decision to stay in Hawaii.

Steve found Danny out on the lanai and suggested they go for a walk on the beach. “Are you sure you’re up to walking in sand?” Danny asked. Steve’s leg wound had healed well, but he still had a limp. 

“I’m fine Danny. We’ve not had any time to talk since the whole thing with Duro, and I think that it’s time.” Steve walked slowly down to the water’s edge, while Danny sighed and followed him.

“So, you want to be my therapist now Steven?” Danny asked as he came to a stop next to his partner.

“No. But you promised we’d get back to normal when this was all over and to do that we need to talk.”

“You mean argue. That’s the deal we made in the car on the way to the airport, you want the old argumentative Danny back, right?”

“Yes! You’re too quiet Danny. This is not you.” Steve turned and walked slowly down the beach away from the house.

Danny fell into step with Steve and ran his right hand through his hair, messing it up a little. “I know Steve. I can’t get passed what happened. It feels like I was to blame, even though I know there was nothing I could do.”

“I understand, because I feel the same way. But you have to give it time, and taking Grace back to New Jersey is not the answer.”

“What?” Danny stopped walking and looked at Steve. “How do you know that’s what I was thinking?”

“I’m your partner. I know how your mind works, and I saw the look on your face when Grace was so happy to see your mom.” Steve raised his hand to stop Danny from speaking. “Grace needs to stay here, with our Ohana. More to the point, Grace wants to stay here. She told us that in the hospital, and I know she has not changed her mind.”

Danny sighed. “Yeah, I know. Look, the memorial is tomorrow and once that is over maybe we can all find some peace with this.”

“Yeah.” Steve agreed. “Come on let’s get back before they send out a search party.” 

Steve turned and almost fell as he leg gave out, but Danny was there to catch him. With a smile, Danny put Steve’s arm around his shoulder and wrapped his right arm around Steve’s waist. Steve smiled too as he allowed Danny to help him, being careful not to put too much pressure on Danny’s injured left shoulder. So like this the two partners walked slowly back to their Ohana.

The next day the memorial service was both emotional and cathartic. What had started as a small family gathering became a large affair as word spread. Friends and colleagues of Stan and Rachel called wanting to be included. Chin and Kono handled everything, as Danny was soon overwhelmed. Kamekona provided the food and the Kelly/Kalakaua clan made sure everything ran smoothly. 

Stan’s brother, Mike and his wife brought Charlie, and soon became part of the Five-0 extended Ohana. By the end of the day, they were all exhausted. 

Once everyone left, Grace and her grandparents retired early and the only people left on the lanai were Steve, Catherine, Danny and Gabby.

“I can’t thank you enough for allowing me to hold this here, Steve.” Danny started. The day had been hard on him, but he saw how it helped Grace to say goodbye, and realised that it helped him as well. He had Gabby snuggled up next to him, Grace was safe and healing from the trauma she had been through, and Danny felt as if he had found some closure.

Steve, with Catherine snug up against him, smiled. “Well I couldn’t let you hold the service at your flea bitten place, could I? When are you getting out of there anyway?”

“What is it with you and my apartment, Steven?” Danny stated.

“It’s not big enough now that Grace will be living with you fully time. You need to look for a bigger place, or a house.” Steve suggested.

Danny smiled down at Gabby, and then looked at Steve. “Actually, Grace and I will be moving in with Gabby.”

“I asked Grace about it last night,” Gabby clarified. “She’s looking forward to the move, and maybe, if Danny agrees, we can make it permanent.”

Danny was actually speechless for a minute before he asked. “Is that a proposal?”

“Yes, if you want it to be.” Gabby said as she held her breath.

“Then I accept. I would love to marry you, as long as Grace agrees.” 

“No problem there,” Gabby smiled. “I already asked her when I put her to bed earlier.” 

Danny kissed Gabby, “Thank you,” he breathed.

Steve, who had watched the exchange between Danny and Gabby, was happy for his partner. “So I guess this means that you like Hawaii now partner?”

“Bite me Steven.” Danny laughed.

The End


End file.
